Avatar 10
by Er Deivi
Summary: Ben y sus amigos han sido enviados por Paradox a Pandora, un mundo que está en peligro. Les esperan grandes aventuras en este nuevo mundo
1. Episodio 1 El mensaje de Paradox

Avatar 10

**Hola a todos. Este fanfic-crossover es un experimento mío. Cronológicamente se encuadra al final de la segunda temporada de Ben 10 Alien Force. Espero que os guste**

Episodio 1. El mensaje de Paradox

Ben se despertó por la mañana. Habían pasado unos días desde que lograron vencer a los Supremos. A Ben le había parecido mucho más tiempo. Durante esos días no había visto demasiado a Gwen y a Kevin, y le había llegado una postal de su abuelo Max, en la que le explicaba los progresos que había hecho entrenando a los hijos de fontaneros.

A veces se ponía a recordar aquel verano de hacía cinco años, que pasó con su abuelo y su prima Gwen, con la que entonces se llevaba fatal. El mismo verano en el que obtuvo el Omnitrix, y de las muchas aventuras que vivió y la gente que había conocido. Pero todo aquello pasó hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahora tenía 15 años, y había cambiado por completo. Era mucho más responsable, aunque todavía le duraba algo de aquella locura que tenía antaño. Y luego estaba el Omnitrix. También había cambiado. Ahora tenía acceso a alienígenas de los que en el pasado no tenía ni idea de que podía acceder. Con gusto le hubiera gustado recuperar a sus antiguos alienígenas para volver a sentir lo que sentía cuando se transformaba en ellos. Pero el Control Maestro que le desbloqueó Azmuth se perdió la última vez que reinició el Omnitrix, y ahora no tenía acceso más que a los últimos alienígenas a los que se transformó: Fangoso, Gigantosaurio, Megacroma, Turbo-raya, Eco Eco, Ameba, Gélido, Mono Araña, Cerebro, Alien X, Rayo de Cañón, Vomitón y Gigante. Los tres últimos le habían servido de mucha utilidad en su última batalla. Por lo menos ahora podía acceder también a ellos. El que no le hacía mucha gracia tener era Alien X. La única vez que se transformó en éste alienígena quedó atrapado en una dimensión en la que no hacía más que discutir con otros dos entes, sin tener control alguno sobre la criatura. Le costó mucho trabajo salir de esa transformación, y por ello decidió no volver a transformarse jamás en ese alienígena. Decidió olvidar aquel suceso y despejarse un poco.

Abrió la ventana. El día aparecía despejado. Era domingo, y no tenía clase ni partido con el equipo de fútbol. Le apetecía hacer algo distinto, distinto a pelear contra alienígenas, distinto a ir siempre con Gwen y Kevin. Estaba decidido: se citaría con Julie. Quería tener una cita de verdad, una que no tuviera que utilizar el Omnitrix ni se viera interrumpida por la repentina aparición de alienígenas. Así pues, cogió su teléfono móvil y empezó a marcar el número de Julie.

Era por la tarde. En un parque de Bellwood. Una pareja estaba sentada en un banco, contemplando el paisaje. A sus pies había una extraña criatura negra con líneas verdes, y cuyo comportamiento era similar al de un perrito, que jugaba a perseguir mariposas

- Creí que no lo conseguiría – dijo él

- Pero lo hiciste, Ben – dijo ella cogiéndole la mano – Yo sabía que lo conseguirías

- Gracias, Julie – dijo Ben – Hemos salvado el universo entre todos

- Sí, aunque nos costó un tiempo de castigo – añadió Julie

- Era necesario – dijo Ben –. Los Supremos estuvieron a punto de destruirnos. Si hubiera fracasado…

- No fracasaste, Ben – le consoló Julie – Si alguien podía detener esa guerra, eras tú. No por tener ese reloj, sino porque tienes un corazón fuerte, y te preocupas por los demás.

Las palabras de Julie animaron a Ben. Entonces la miró a los ojos. Nunca se había fijado en su perfección. Ella le miraba con un gesto igual de sincero. Fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios. Le gustaba, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él

- ¡Ben Tennyson! – gritó una voz

La sorpresa hizo que Ben se cayera del banco. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de quién provenía la voz. Era un hombre alto, más alto que Ben, con el pelo negro, e iba vestido con una bata de laboratorio

- ¡Paradox! – dijo Ben mientras se volvía a levantar, molesto por la interrupción – ¿qué hace aquí?

- Es muy urgente. Necesito tu ayuda y la de tus amigos

- ¿Y esa ayuda no puede esperar? – preguntó Ben molesto por la interrupción – ¡Es la segunda vez que me interrumpen en una cita!

- Un mundo entero está a punto de desaparecer – argumentó Paradox – ¿Te parece que eso pueda esperar? En cuanto a vuestra cita, no tienes de qué preocuparte. En el futuro, o pasado para mí, tendréis muchas más, y más tranquilas

Ben y Julie se sonrojaron. Pero eso no tranquilizó a Ben

- ¡No quiero una cita en el futuro, sino ahora! – protestó Ben – ¿es mucho pedir un poco de tranquilidad?

- Venga, Ben, no protestes tanto. – dijo Julie – Si un planeta necesita nuestra ayuda, tenemos que ir de inmediato

- Ella tiene razón – dijo Paradox –. ¿Dónde están Gwen y Kevin?

- Habrán ido a cualquier sitio con el nuevo coche de Kevin – dijo Ben –. Hace días que no sé nada de ellos

- Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos de inmediato – dijo Paradox sacando su reloj – No hay tiempo que perder

Y en medio de un gran destello azul todos desaparecieron

Un rato después, en algún lugar de Bellwood, cuatro adolescentes estaban reunidos junto a un adulto vestido de científico

- ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer siempre en el peor momento? – dijo Kevin

- Vamos, Kevin, no seas tan protestón – dijo Gwen

Ben por un momento se sentía igual que Kevin, aunque ambos en el pasado hubieran sido enemigos, ahora eran muy buenos amigos. Y a veces hasta pensaban igual.

- Bien, una vez hayáis acabado de criticar mi inoportunidad ¿puedo contaros ya la razón por la que necesito vuestra ayuda? – dijo Paradox – Hay un planeta esperando a ser ayudado

- ¿Qué planeta? – preguntó Ben

- Necesito que me ayudéis a salvar Pandora – dijo Paradox

- ¿Pandora? – dijo Kevin sorprendido – ¡Si nunca he oído hablar de ese planeta! ¿Dónde está?

- Donde no es la cuestión, sino cuando – dijo Paradox –. Está en peligro en el futuro, dentro de unos cuatrocientos años, para ser exactos

- ¿Cuatrocientos años? – dijeron Gwen y Julie a la vez

- ¿Es que no hay… – dijo Ben

- … héroes en el futuro para ocuparse de eso? – terminó Paradox

- ¡Deje ya de terminar mis preguntas! – protestó Ben – ¡Me pone nervioso!

- Es algo que no puedo evitar, dado que conozco como van a pasar las cosas – dijo Paradox sonriendo –. Y aunque hay héroes en esa época, ninguno de ellos puede hacer nada. Yo intervine, por supuesto, pero conté con una ayuda inestimable

- ¿Nosotros? – dijo Kevin

- Sí, vosotros – dijo Kevin

- Entonces, si todo ha ocurrido ya, deberíamos ir – dijo Julie

- Un momento, Julie – le cortó Ben – Tú no vienes. No sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos allí

- ¡Yo tengo tanto derecho como vosotros a ir allí – protestó Julie – Además, si yo no voy, Nave tampoco

Ben se puso a reflexionar. Por un lado, le parecía peligroso llevar a Julie con ellos al ser la única que no tenía poderes. Pero por otro lado, les podría venir muy bien la ayuda de Nave para una misión como esta

- Vas a decir que sí – dijo Paradox antes de que Ben abriera la boca

- Está bien, puedes venir

- Bien, si ya está todo decidido, entonces vamos – dijo Gwen

- Excelente – dijo Paradox –. ¡Bien, en marcha hacia Pandora!

Y todos desaparecieron en un nuevo resplandor de luz

**Esto es todo, de momento. Siento que sea un poco corto este capítulo, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner. El próximo episodio ya incluirá cosas de Avatar ¡No os lo perdáis!**


	2. Episodio 2 Un planeta hostil

Episodio 2. Un planeta hostil

Ben, Gwen, Kevin y Julie aprecieron de pronto en un extraño planeta

- ¿Do… donde estamos? – preguntó Ben

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más, todos empezaron a toser y a respirar entrecortadamente

- ¿Qué… ocurre? – preguntó Gwen sin dejar de toser

- ¡Esta atmósfera! – respondió Kevin tratando de contener la respiración– ¡Es irrespirable!

- ¡Paradox! – gritó Ben – ¿Qué hacemos?

No hubo respuesta

- Eh ¿dónde está? – preguntó Ben

- No lo sé – contestó Julie – pero mirad eso

Los cuatro miraron al suelo. Había unas mascarillas y un objeto redondeado similar a un DVD

- ¡Rápido, pongámonos las mascarillas! – ordenó Ben

Rápidamente se pusieron las mascarillas, y entonces empezaron a respirar con normalidad. Ya no se ahogarían

- Un problema menos – dijo Kevin

- Sí, pero ¿Y Paradox? – preguntó Ben

- Supongo que este visor holográfico tendrá la respuesta – dijo Gwen recogiendo el disco del suelo

Seguidamente, lo activó. Un holograma de Paradox apareció en el centro

- Saludos, chicos – dijo el holograma –. Siento no estar con vosotros en este momento, pero he tenido que ir a solucionar un problema hace seiscientos años. No os preocupéis, regresaré para ayudaros tan pronto como pueda

- Vaya, que utilidad – dijo Kevin con sarcasmo

- El lugar donde os encontráis – continuó el holograma – es Pandora, una de las lunas del planeta Polifemo. Su atmósfera es irrespirable para los humanos, así que os he dejado unas mascarillas. Si estáis viendo este mensaje, supongo que os las habréis puesto. Cerca de aquí hay un poblado de nativos. Tened mucho cuidado si os acercáis, pues los humanos no son muy bienvenidos allí ¡Mucha suerte!

El holograma desapareció

- ¿Y el problema de este planeta? – dijo Ben – ¿No nos lo va a explicar?

- Esto es genial – dijo Kevin – Nos abandona en este planeta, no nos explica por qué nos ha enviado aquí y encima no tengo mi coche aquí

- Vamos, Kevin – dijo Gwen –. Primero tenemos que saber donde estamos

Los cuatro echaron un vistazo a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una selva, llena de plantas y árboles que no habían visto nunca

- Vale, nos encontramos en una selva – dijo Ben – ¿pero hacia donde vamos?

- Si tuviésemos alguna orientación sobre donde dirigirnos – dijo Gwen

- Creo que tengo una – dijo Julie – ¡Nave!

No pasó nada

- Que raro – dijo Julie – ¿Por qué no viene?

- ¿Y si se ha quedado en el pasado? – preguntó Gwen

- No – contestó Julie –. Estaba a mis pies cuando Paradox nos trajo a esta época –. A lo mejor se ha perdido en este bosque

- Estupendo – dijo Ben –. Perdidos y sin medio de transporte. Ya no nos puede ocurrir nada peor

En ese momento, el grupo escuchó un extraño rugido que venía de cerca

- ¿Por qué has tenido que abrir la boca? – le espetó Kevin

De pronto apareció una criatura similar a un triceratops. Era enorme y tenía un cuerno gigantesco con forma de ancla. Al verlos se enfureció y echó a correr hacia ellos

- Me parece que no le gustamos – dijo Ben

Gwen hizo aparecer una barrera ante ellos, pero la bestia logró romperla con una fuerte embestida. Kevin se agachó y absorbió las piedras que encontró en el suelo. Entonces saltó para golpear a la bestia. El golpe hizo que la bestia se detuviera, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ben entonces accionó su Omnitrix

_¡Flash!_

- ¡Gélido! – gritó Ben

Transformado en Gélido atravesó a la bestia, haciendo que esta se congelara.

- Por qué poco – dijo Gwen

- Será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí – dijo Ben – No creo que tarde mucho en romper el hielo

Los cuatro se alejaron rápidamente de aquel lugar, mientras escuchaban un sonido de hielo rompiéndose y a la bestia dando nuevamente rugidos

- Hemos debido molestarle por algo – dijo Ben volviendo a su forma original

- Y además ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó Gwen a Kevin

- No tengo ni idea. Jamás había visto una criatura como esa – respondió –. Lo único que sé es que su piel es dura como el acero. Si tenemos que volver a luchar contra uno de esos, necesitaré absorber otro material más resistente

-Si, pero ¿qué podrías absorber? – preguntó Gwen – Aquí solo hay árboles y rocas

- Eh, mirad – dijo Julie – ¡Es Nave!

EL simbionte avanzaba dando saltos hacia donde estaban ellos, pero pronto descubrieron el motivo de su velocidad. Le perseguía una extraña criatura, parecida a un lobo negro gigante, con unas extrañas antenas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

- ¡Julie, coge a Nave! – gritó Gwen mientras hacía aparecer una barrera entre Nave y la criatura

La criatura se estrelló contra la barrera mientras Julie recuperaba a Nave. Pero la criatura no iba a dejar escapar a su presa tan fácilmente. Al ver que no podía romper la barrera, saltó por encima de ella. Y con otro salto mayor, fue dispuesta a atacar a Julie

- ¡Julie! – gritó Ben corriendo hacia ella mientras accionaba el Omnitrix

_¡Flash!_

- ¡Rayo de Cañón! – gritó Ben

Rayo de Cañón se dirigió rodando hacia la criatura y la embistió de un golpe, haciendo que se golpeara contra un árbol.

- ¡Vamos, escapad! – ordenó Ben – Yo me ocuparé de esto

- ¡No vamos a dejarte aquí, Ben! – gritó Gwen

- ¡Kevin, llévatelas lejos y protégelas! – dijo Ben mientras veía como la criatura volvía a levantarse

Nave se transformó en crucero espacial, a bordo del cual subieron Julie, Gwen y Kevin, mientras Rayo de Cañón abortaba los intentos de la criatura por atacarles

- De aquí no pasarás – dijo Ben

Nave levantó el vuelo y se puso a salvo de aquella criatura. Ben creyó tener controlada la situación, cuando de pronto vio que empezaban a aparecer más criaturas idénticas aquella con la que estaba luchando.

- Esto se pone feo – dijo

Las criaturas le atacaron, pero él repelió los ataques rodando. Gracias al cuerpo duro de Rayo de Cañón no le afectaban los mordiscos de las criaturas.

- Será mejor que salga de aquí – dijo Ben tocando el símbolo del Omnitrix de su pecho

_¡Flash!_

- ¡Turbo-raya! – gritó

Acto seguido salió volando del lugar, atravesando los árboles y poniéndose a salvo él también. Decididamente, estaban en un planeta hostil.

Mientras volaba, distinguió zonas de vegetación, pero nada que se pareciera a un asentamiento. Solo algunas de aquellas bestias a las que se había enfrentado y algunas criaturas voladoras

Siguió volando hasta ver a Nave. Gwen y Julie también le habían visto y se acercaron para que pudiera subir. Nave abrió su compuerta de atrás, mientras Ben entraba y recuperaba su forma original

- Creíamos que no saldrías de allí – dijo Julie

- Poco ha faltado – dijo Ben –. Por si no fuera suficiente con una de esas criaturas, salieron unas cuantas más

De pronto, la nave dio una sacudida

- ¿No puedes pilotar más suave, Kevin? – preguntó Gwen

- No he sido yo – respondió Kevin –. Algo nos ha golpeado

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Ben

No pudo acabar la pregunta. Una nueva sacudida, más fuerte que la anterior, le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse por la compuerta de atrás, que todavía no se había cerrado

- ¡Ben! – gritó Julie

Mientras caía, Ben vio la criatura que estaba atacando la nave: una especie de dragón rojo gigante, con alas membranosas que estaba golpeando repetidamente a su presa.

Ben intentó accionar el Omnitrix, pero éste no respondía.

- Claro, con tantos cambios ha agotado su energía – dijo – ¡Estoy perdido!

**Hola a todos. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin he conseguido terminar el capítulo 2. Todavía no han salido personajes de la película Avatar, pero sí algunas de sus criaturas. ¿Logrará Ben salvarse? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo**

**Y de paso, gracias a mayotango131 por su review**


	3. Episodio 3 El planeta de los Na'vi

Episodio 3. El planeta de los Na'vi

Ben continuaba cayendo, mientras no paraba de tocar los botones de su Omnitrix

- Si no consigo que funcione, estoy perdido – dijo

De pronto, dejó de caer, siendo agarrado por una criatura voladora azulada, igual a las que había visto mientras caía

- Vaya, voy a acabar convertido en alimento para pajarracos alienígenas – dijo Ben

Al terminar la frase, el Omnitrix volvió a ponerse verde

- Será mejor que me de prisa

_¡Flash! _

- ¡Gigantosaurio! – gritó

Debido al repentino aumento de peso de su presa, la criatura voladora cayó en picado, hasta aterrizar en un claro junto a un árbol gigantesco. Pronto descubrió que había caído en un poblado, pero afortunadamente sin dañar nada. No pudo entretenerse a ver bien donde estaba, porque de la criatura descendió un jinete: un ser humanoide con la piel azul, surcada por varias franjas de tonos oscuros del mismo color. Medía unos tres metros de alto, y tenía los ojos amarillos, una cola y una larga trenza de pelo negro. Iba ataviado solo con un taparrabos, pero estaba armado con una lanza y con arco y flechas. Ben supuso que debía tratarse de uno de los nativos de los que les habló Paradox.

Al bajar de su montura, desafió a Ben con su lanza, mientras se escuchaban gritos extraños en un idioma que Ben no entendía. Entonces se preparó para ser atacado. El jinete le lanzó su arma, que Ben rechazó con la cola de Gigantosaurio. El nativo le atacó entonces cuerpo a cuerpo. Los dos eran casi de la misma altura, por lo que el combate parecía igualado, pero entonces el nativo le golpeó con unos movimientos más parecidos a los de un boxeador que a los de una criatura salvaje. Ben se defendió, pues no estaba acostumbrado a luchar de esa manera. Entonces usó el poder de Gigantosaurio para aumentar su tamaño, mientras escuchaba gritos de asombro e incluso de miedo. Fue entonces cuando trató de inmovilizar al nativo con sus manos. Cuando por fin lo consiguió escuchó otro grito:

- ¡Jake!

Ben miró en la dirección de la que vino el grito, pero antes de que pudiese distinguir nada, algo cayó sobre su cabeza, y tuvo que soltar a la presa que tenía entre sus manos. Intentó quitárse de encima de su cabeza a lo que fuera que le había caído, pero se movía demasiado rápido y no paraba de picarle y arañarle. Ben no paraba de moverse, provocando pequeños terremotos, mientras excuchaba más voces en ese extraño idioma.

- ¡Eh, deja de arañarme, me haces daño! – gritó Ben

En ese momento, los arañazos cesaron, al igual que las extrañas voces

- ¿Qué? – dijo otra voz – ¿Hablas mi idioma?

Ben abrió los ojos. La voz venía el nativo con el que había estado luchando, solo que ahora estaba quieto y con una clara expresión de desconcierto.

- Hablo muchos idiomas – dijo Ben – Gracias al traductor de mi Omnitrix

- ¿Omnitrix? – preguntó el jinete

Ben pensó que no sería buena idea hablarle a otros del Omnitrix, por lo que cambió de tema:

- Eh… ¿podrías decirle a lo que sea que tengo en la cabeza que se baje de ella, por favor?

- Déjale. No es una amenaza – dijo el nativo, mirando a la cabeza de Ben

Entonces algo cayó al suelo. Se trataba de otro ser azul, como el que había estado hablando con él, salvo que este era una mujer. Le habría parecido guapa de no ser porque le miraba de mala manera bufando como si fuera un gato. Por un momento le hubiera gustado poder transformarse en Feral para hacerle frente. Mientras, Ben sentía como se acercaban nativos curiosos

- Mi nombre es Jake Sully ¿Quién eres tú y de donde vienes? – preguntó el nativo

- Me llamo Ben Tennyson, y de donde vengo, es una larga historia. Pero te puedo decir que no siempre tengo este aspecto

Ben accionó el símbolo del Omnitrix de su pecho para recuperar su forma original

- ¿Ves? – dijo

Pero nada más recobrar su forma original, cerca de media docena de aquellas criaturas se abalanzó sobre él. Mientras trataban de inmovilizarle, uno de ellos de pronto profirió un grito agarrándose la mano. Ben pronto comprendió el motivo: le había agarrado por la muñeca en donde tenía el Omnitrix, el cual ahora brillaba con una luz amarilla. Pero el resto no tardó en atar a Ben con unas cuerdas, mientras escuchaba a Jake Sully:

- ¡Déjadle! – dijo – ¡No es de ellos! ¡Estoy seguro!

- ¡Tú no poder opinarrr! – dijo uno de los otros nativos con un acento parecido al ruso – ¡Tú no ser uno de nosotros!

- ¡Todavía,no, Tsu'tey, todavía no! – le dijo Jake Sully

Mientras le ataban a un poste, Ben observó que se acercaban una pareja de nativos. El primero tenía lo que parecía una melena de pelo rojo alrededor de su cuello. Ben supuso que debía ser el jefe del poblado en el que había caído. En cuanto al segundo, era una mujer nativa que le miraba con una mezcla de desprecio y curiosidad. Por su aspecto, debía tener más edad que los nativos que le habían inmovilizado. Entonces esta nativa habló:

- ¿Quién errres? – preguntó

- Me llamo Ben Tennyson, y vengo de La Tierra – respondió Ben

Los demás nativos, al oír estas últimas palabras, algunos se asustaron, y otros bufaron como si fueran gatos

- ¡Tú gente del cielo! – gritó la mujer, enfurecida – ¡Tú marcharte de aquí o morir!

- ¡Mo'at, espera! – dijo otra voz –. No creo que sea de los que quieren echaros

Ben miró hacia quien había hablado. Era otra mujer nativa, pero no hablaba con acento, e iba vestida de forma distinta a los nativos. Parecía como si hubiera pasado unas vacaciones en La Tierra y se hubiera vestido como una mujer de allí

- ¡Tú no entrometerte! – le replicó Mo'at, y volviéndose a Ben, prosiguió –. Tú poder transformarte ¿Por qué?

- No puedo explicarlo – respondió Ben –. Pero puedo convertirme en casi cualquier criatura, incluida vuestra especie

Los nativos empezaron a mirarse unos a otros y a murmurar cosas en el extraño idioma que, aunque Ben jamás había escuchado, ahora comprendía perfectamente. Supuso que tenía algo que ver con el Omnitrix.

- Si tu poder transformarte en Na'vi, tú poder quedarte – dijo Mo'at

¿Un Na'vi? Ben supuso que se refería a la especia alienígena a la que pertenecían los nativos. Decidió aprovechar esa baza

- Solo puedo transformarme si me soltáis las manos – dijo

Tsu'tey y otros bufaron, disconformes con la petición de Ben, pero Mo'at no les hizo demasiado caso. En cambio dijo:

- ¡Neytiri, haz lo que dice!

La nativa que antes había estado subida a su cabeza cuando era Gigantosaurio se acercó a él, mientras le miraba con gesto de odio. Entonces cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos. Jake Sully no dijo nada mientras tanto, solo se limitaba a observar

- ¡Ahora, hazlo! – le ordenó Mo'at

Ben encendió el Omnitrix y empezó a hacerlo girar los distintos hologramas de alienígenas, mientras algunos nativos, sobre todo niños, le miraban con curiosidad. Tras unos segundos girando, allí estaba lo que andaba buscando. Entonces pulsó el Omnitrix

_¡Flash!_

- ¡Azulón! – gritó Ben

Algunos nativos gritaron de asombro. Otros bufaron, enfadados. Jake Sulley y Neytiri también se sorprendieron.

Ben miró sus manos. Ahora eran azules y más grandes que como las tenía siendo humano. Además había ganado altura, pero aun no se veía el resto del cuerpo. Como su cuerpo había cambiado, las cuerdas ya no le inmovilizaban tan fácilmente, así que se soltó sin esfuerzo, y levantándose lentamente, se abrió paso entre los nativos hasta encontrar un lugar donde hubiera agua. Lo encontró en un lago cercano, y entonces pudo verse en todo su ser. Ahora era algo más bajo que Jake, y su piel ahora era tan azul como la de los nativos. Su vestimenta era similar a la que llevaba Jake. Además tenía en el pecho el símbolo del Omnitrix, y sus ojos eran verdes. Por lo demás, su cara ahora tenía el mismo aspecto que de humano, salvo por las orejas y la nariz. También vio que su pelo ahora era negro y también tenía una larga trenza por la parte posterior de la cabeza, y además tenía cola.

- Impresionante – dijo para sí mismo –. Otro alien más para mi colección

Los Na'vis en cambio seguían mirándole recelosos, salvo Jake

- Así que puedes transformarte en un Na'vi – le dijo –. Increible

- Aunque no lo creas, estoy tan sorprendido como tú – le dijo, y volviéndose a Mo'at, le dijo – ¿Qué, ahora podré quedarme aquí?

Mientras Ben había estado cayendo, Kevin trataba de maniobrar a Nave

- ¡Kevin, tienes que bajar a por Ben! – gritó Gwen

- ¡Ahora es imposible, con esa cosa atacándonos!

- En ese caso, abre la compuerta. Voy a encargarme de él – dijo Gwen

- ¡Espera, te ayudaré! – dijo Kevin – ¡Julie, necesito que dirijas a Nave!

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo Julie, poniéndose rápidamente a los mandos

Kevin se echó la mano al bolsillo y absorbió el metal de las monedas que llevaba. No era una gran cantidad, pero debería bastar. Entonces Gwen y él salieron por la compuerta, donde un gigantesco monstruo volador rojo les esperaba con la boca abierta. Gwen le lanzó varios rayos de energía, haciendo que se apartara. Entonces hizo aparecer plataformas en el suelo para que Kevin y ella pudieran luchar. Kevin a continuación, pegó un salto y golpeó en la cabeza al monstruo con todas sus fuerzas. Éste retrocedió, pero no parecía dispuesto a dejar escapar su presa. Volvió a atacar abriendo sus grandes mandíbulas, pero Gwen siguió lanzándole rayos de energía

- ¡Necesitamos un plan! – dijo Kevin – ¡Eso no le dentendrá!

- ¡Entonces cambiaré de táctica! – dijo Gwen

Gwen ahora hizo aparecer una cuerda de energía con la que trató de inmovilizar al monstruo. Kevin se subió a lomos de él, pero el monstruo no tardó en sacudirse, rompiendo los lazos que le sujetaban y zarandeando también a Kevin, que parecía que estuviera intentando domar un toro bravo. Finalmente, salió despedido, yendo a caer sobre otra plataforma convenientemente colocada por Gwen.

- ¡Dejadnos a nosotros! – dijo la voz de Julie

Una gran ráfaga de disparos procedentes de todas partes atacó a la criatura, que no tuvo más remedio que abandonar la captura de su presa, perdiéndose en los aires de ese planeta

- Ha faltado muy poco – dijo Gwen – ¡Gracias, Julie! ¡Gracias a ti también, Nave!

De vuelta al interior, Julie estaba muy preocupada

- ¡Tenemos que buscar a Ben!

- No sabemos donde puede haber caido, Julie – dijo Kevin –. Además, está lo de esos nativos de los que nos habló Paradox

- Vamos, Kevin, Ben es más importante que todo eso – dijo Gwen –. Deberíamos buscarle ahora mismo

- De acueeerdo – dijo Kevin –. Pero tu primo es un cabezota, supongo que podrá apañárselas, si es que no se lo come un monstruo como el que acabamos de ahuyentar

- ¡Kevin! – gritaron a la vez Gwen y Julie

- ¡Era broma, era broma! – dijo Kevin

**Hasta aquí este episodio. Como veis, ya han empezado a aparecer personajes de Avatar, y además Ben ya puede transformarse en un Na'vi. Para su aspecto, me he inspirado en el patrón que siguen sus transformaciones, con los ojos verdes y el Omnitrix en el pecho. En cuanto al nombre "Azulón", no es nada especial, solo hace referencia al color de su piel. Y como curiosidad, azulón es el nombre que se da en España a los seguidores del equpo de fútbol de Getafe, el Getafe CF. Podría haber utilizado para el nombre alguna palabra en Na'vi, pero no me pareció ideal porque los nombres de los demás alienígenas del Omnitrix está en castellano. Y por cierto, en uno de los capítulos, Kevin aclara que sus insignias de fontaneros, así como el Omnitrix, tienen mecanismos de traducción. Ben puede utilizarlo ahora que ha absorbido ADN de un nativo.**

**Gracias a mayotango131 y a Nagi w por sus reviews. Tal vez tarde un poco en publicar el siguiente capitulo, pero este fic sigue. Seguid atentos**


	4. Episodio 4 Humanos en Pandora

Episodio 4. Humanos en Pandora

Mo'at fue tajante con su decisión

- Se te perrmitirrrá quedarte, Bentennyson, solo si aceptas ser uno de nosotrrros – dijo

Ben no tenía nada que perder. Todavía debía buscar a sus amigos, pero necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, si no conseguía encontrarlos.

- Acepto – dijo Ben –. Mientras esté aquí, seré un Na'vi, como vosotros

- En ese caso – dijo Mo'at – Ninat te enseñarrrrá, Bentennyson. Y verrremos si tiene arreglo tu locura, como la de Jakesully. Ninat…

Una joven Na'vi se acercó a Ben. Era un poco más alta que él. Aparte de la larga trenza tan característica de los Na'vi, tenía una cabellera negra corta, además de tener las orejas ligeramente más puntiagudas que las de Mo'at. Tenía una expresión amable, a diferencia de Neytiri, que aun le miraba con desconfianza.

A pesar de las reticencias de Tsu'tey y otros, Ben fue admitido. Aprendería a ser uno de ellos, pues así podría sobrevivir en ese planeta hasta que pudera encontrar a sus amigos. Tan pronto como pudo, habló con Jake Sully y la otra Na'vi que iba vestida como si fuera una mujer terrestre.

- Soy la doctora Grace Augustine – dijo ella –. Soy científica, pero también enseño inglés a los nativos. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí? No sabía que hubiera humanos que no pertenecieran a nuestra expedición en este planeta

- Mi nombre es Ben Tennyson – dijo Ben –, y no, no pertenezco a vuestra expedición. Lamento no poder deciros qué estoy haciendo aquí

- Tampoco podrás decirnos como eres capaz de transformarte, ¿no? – dijo Jake

- No – dijo Ben. Todavía no estaba seguro de que esa gente fuera de fiar –. Pero no sé durante cuanto tiempo permaneceré con esta forma. Podría volver a ser humano en cualquier momento

- Nosotros también somos humanos – dijo la doctora Augustine –. Pero nuestros cuerpos están en otra parte

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ben – Entonces ¿Cómo lo hacéis?

- Es complicado – dijo la doctora Augustine –. No lo entenderías. Pero será mejor que por el momento hagas todo lo que Ninat te diga. Y si vuelves a ser humano, procura que ningún Na'vi te vea.

Ben asintió. Lo cierto es que había pasado ya un rato y seguía en aquella forma ¿Sería que el Omnitrix podía dejarle transformado más tiempo con aquella especie? Decidió probar su Omnitrix, pero cuando no pudieran verle. De momento, decidió seguir con lo que le dijera Ninat.

- Quizás debería informar a Quaritch de esto – dijo Jake cuando se quedó a solas con la Doctora Augustine

- No confío en Quaritch – dijo la Doctora Augustine –. Pero todo esto me parece muy extraño. Es tu decisión, Jake

Nave seguía planeando sobre la abundante selva de aquel planeta

- No consigo localizarlo – dijo Gwen con los ojos brillando –. Este planeta es inmenso, y no puedo detectar su maná

- Tampoco emite señal alguna su Omnitrix – dijo Kevin mientras miraba su insignia de Fontanero –. Es posible que en este planeta no funcionen bien estos aparatos

- Oh, vamos Kevin – dijo Gwen –. Debemos de seguir intentando localizarle. Quizás, si descendiésemos de nuevo a esa selva…

- ¿Con todos esos bicharracos por ahí sueltos? – dijo Kevin –. No hablas en serio

- Kevin, por favor – repuso Gwen indignada – Mira como sigue Julie

Julie estaba callada, mirando aquella selva. No había articulado palabra desde que habían ahuyentado a aquella gigantesca criatura.

- De acuerdo – dijo Kevin –. Buscaremos un lugar seguro donde aterrizar. Espero que no nos encontremos con más criaturas de esas.

Una ráfaga de disparos al aire distrajo a Kevin y a Gwen. Entonces vieron que estaban rodeados de unos helicópteros de combate

- ¡Han lanzado disparos al aire! – gritó Gwen

- ¡Genial! – dijo Kevin – ¡Vamos a jugar a los marcianitos con esas naves!

- ¡Espera, Kevin! – dijo Gwen – ¡Mira!

Los helicópteros iban pilotados por humanos. Les hacían señales para que se detuvieran

- ¡Han disparado para advertirnos! – dijo Gwen –. Será mejor que descendamos

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba en divertirme derribando naves – dijo Kevin preparándose para el aterrizaje

Gwen, Kevin y Julie fueron conducidos por un grupo de militares que pilotaban esos helicópteros hasta una base. Una vez entraron en ella, pudieron quitarse las mascarillas que les había dejado Paradox. Entonces les llevaron hasta un despacho en el que les aguardaban dos hombres. Uno era alto y musculoso, de mediana edad y con uniforme militar. Tenía el pelo rubio y corto, y una expresión de tosquedad. El segundo estaba sentado en la silla que había en el escritorio de ese despacho. Tenía el pelo castaño e iba vestido con camisa y pantalones de traje. Ambos les miraban como un policía que miraba a un detenido

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué se supone que estáis haciendo en Pandora? – dijo el militar

- Sí, a ti te lo vamos a decir – dijo Kevin con guasa

- Tú, no te hagas el listo conmigo – le advirtió el militar pegando un golpe en la mesa que la hizo temblar –. ¡Más vale que nos expliquéis lo que hacéis aquí si no queréis que os encierre!

- Inténtalo, grandullón – le desafió Kevin, preparándose para absorber el metal de una de las sillas

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Gwen intentando calmar la situación

- ¡Sí, ya basta! – dijo el otro hombre, que parecía más razonable que el militar –. Mi nombre es Parker Selfridge, y estáis en una expedición de mi empresa. Nuestros helicópteros tenían misión de derribaros, hasta que se han percatado de que vuestra nave iba dirigida por humanos ¿qué estáis haciendo en Pandora? Se supone que somos los únicos humanos aquí.

- Y yo soy el Coronel Miles Quaritch – dijo el militar –, y soy el que dirige aquí las operaciones militares. Me extrañó mucho que mis hombres me informaran de una nave no identificada, cuando en este planeta no pasan de la edad de piedra esos monos azules

- ¿Monos azules? – preguntó Gwen con repentino interés

- Sí, los que habitan este planeta – dijo el Coronel Quaritch –. Si de mi dependiera acabaría con todos ellos. Estorban.

- ¿No sabrán si tienen cuatro brazos, verdad? – preguntó Gwen ignorando el último comentario de Quaritch

- No creo – dijo Selfridge –. Yo apenas los he visto, pero por lo que sé, todos tienen dos brazos. Pero los científicos de nuestra expedición lo sabrán mejor, pues han tratado más con ellos

- ¡Tenemos que hablar con ellos enseguida! – dijo Gwen – ¡Mi primo está perdido en este planeta, y quizá ellos lo hayan visto!

- ¿Tu primo es un mono azul con cuatro brazos? – preguntó Selfridge

- Sí, Ben es así de feo – dijo Kevin

- ¡Kevin! – le reprendió Gwen

- No vais a hablar con nadie hasta que me expliquéis por qué estáis aquí – dijo Quaritch – Hablad

- Solo puedo decir que tenemos que encontrar a mi primo – dijo Gwen – Se cayó de nuestra nave en mitad de la selva y no hemos podido encontrarlo

- Ya es suficiente – dijo Quaritch –. Daré la orden a mis hombres para que os acompañen a la zona de los científicos. Y procurad no volver a sobrevolar los cielos de Pandora sin permiso o los próximos disparos no serán ráfagas de advertencia

- Eh, oiga – dijo Kevin señalando un objeto de la mesa – ¿Qué es eso?

Kevin había señalado una extraña piedra que parecía flotar en el aire, gracias al aparato en el que estaba colocada

- Esto es unobtainium – dijo Selfridge –. Un mineral muy valioso por su alta conductividad, y el objeto de nuestra misión en este planeta. Bien, que os acompañen los soldados. Los científicos responderán a todas vuestras preguntas

Varios soldados acompañaron a Julie, Gwen y Kevin fuera de ese despacho

- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con ellos? – preguntó Selfridge a Quaritch cuando se quedaron a solas

- Deberíamos encerrarles hasta que suelten prenda de lo que hacen aquí – respondió Quaritch – No me fio de ellos

- Haces bien en no fiarte, Quaritch – dijo de pronto una voz desde las sombras

- Ah, ¿has estado escuchándolo todo? – preguntó Quaritch

- Por supuesto. No traman nada bueno, te lo puedo asegurar – dijo la voz –. Os recomiendo que no los perdáis de vista en ningún momento

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Selfridge –. No me parecían sospechosos, pero sí considero extraño que haya gente en este planeta que no sea de nuestro proyecto

- Vosotros haced lo que os digo – dijo la voz –. De lo contrario, estoy seguro de que la misión correrá peligro

**Bien, aquí termina la siguiente entrega. Ben puede quedarse en el Clan Omaticaya. El nombre de Ninat se menciona en la película. En cuanto a su aspecto, me he inspirado en el de una na'vi que aparece en algún momento de la película, a falta de un aspecto concreto.**

**Gwen, Kevin y Julie ya han conocido a Quaritch y ****Selfridge, pero ¿quién será la voz que les ha hablado?**

**Gracias a Nagi w por su review.**

**¿Lograrán encontrar a Ben? ¿Acabará este siendo un na'vi? ¿por qué no aparece Paradox? No os perdáis el siguiente episodio**


	5. Episodio 5 Sé un na'vi

Episodio 5. Sé un na'vi

Los hombres de Quaritch llevaban a Gwen, Kevin y Julie hasta la zona donde se encontraban los científicos. Estaban caminando por unos amplios pasillos

- Qué tecnología tan avanzada – comentó Gwen mirando los aparatos tecnológicos a su alrededor

- Sí, avanzada para los humanos – dijo Kevin –. He visto cosas mejores, créeme

- Por favor, Kevin – dijo Gwen. Entonces volvió su vista hacia Julie. No había dicho una palabra desde que Ben se perdió. Caminaba con el semblante triste y apenas hacía algún gesto. ¿Seguiría Ben con vida? Esperaba que sí, estuviese donde estuviese.

Pasaron varios días. Ben empezaba a aprender las costumbres de los Na'vi. Le resultó relativamente fácil aprender a trepar por las ramas de Arbol Madre, había aprendido a nadar a una velocidad que a él mismo le sorprendió

- Aprrrrendes muy rapido, Bentennyson – le decía Ninat

- Sí, dicen que soy inteligente para algunas cosas – respondió con humor

Ben iba mejorando más y más, aprendiendo a montar aquella especie de caballos que usaban los Na'vi, y a usar el arco. No le pareció tan complicado. En cambio, observó que desde el día en que se había transformado en na'vi, en ningún momento había regresado a su forma humana, pero le restó importancia, pensando en para qué le servía ser humano.

Intentó montar una especie de caballos que usaban los na'vi. No podía ser difícil. Pegó un salto para intentar subirse a uno, pero este, previsto, se apartó a tiempo para evitar que le abordaran. Ben cayó al suelo, ante las carcajadas de Ninat.

- Tienes que usarrr el Tsahaylu, Ben – le dijo Ninat

- ¿El… qué? – preguntó Ben

- El vínculo – dijo ella cogiendo su larga trenza

Ben hizo lo propio. Miró el extremo de su larga trenza. En él había unos filamentos que parecían tener vida propia, lo cual le hizo sentir asco al principio. Entonces reparó en el apéndice que tenía aquella especie de caballo en su cabeza. Pensó: "Ninat ha dicho el vínculo. ¿Y si…?".

Se subió al animal y conectó el extremo de su trenza con el apéndice de la criatura. Ocurrió. La criatura se puso a trotar emocionada, con tanto ímpetu que Ben no pudo sujetarse y volvió a caer al suelo, ante la risa de Ninat.

- ¡Esto no va a quedar así! – dijo Ben – ¡Voy otra vez!

Lo intentó otra, otra y otra vez, pero siempre acababa en el suelo. Debía ser peor que domar un caballo salvaje

- El Tsahaylu es comparrrtirlo todo, Ben – le dijo Ninat – Tu mente debe estarrr en calma si quierrres domarlo

- Eeeeh, si – dijo Ben sacudiéndose la tierra que tenía encima después de tanta caída

Intentó vaciar su mente, procurando pensar con tranquilidad, antes de volver a intentarlo. Entonces volvió a subirse y se conectó de nuevo a la criatura. Esta vez pareció responder con calma. Sorprendido, Ben avanzó a galope. Domar a esta criatura no le pareció tan difícil. ¿Qué mas cosas aprendería para ser un na'vi?

Mientras tanto, Gwen y los demás estuvieron en todo momento en la zona de los científicos. A Gwen le parecieron gente muy simpática, pero ninguno de ellos había visto a nadie con la descripción de Ben, lo cual entristeció aun más a Julie, que casi no hablaba y se mostraba en silencio, jugando con Nave. En cuanto a Kevin, cuando no estaba contemplando maravillado la tecnología de aquella base, desaparecía misteriosamente. Cuando volvía a aparecer y Gwen le preguntaba, Kevin siempre soltaba evasivas del tipo: "estaba por ahí".

Gwen reparó en que siempre había dos soldados vigilándoles. Se preguntó si Quaritch les había dado esa orden. A ella tampoco le caía bien ese personaje, pero no era tan agresiva como Kevin. Decidió andarse con cuidado mientras les estuvieran vigilando.

También le pareció extraño que no hubiesen vuelto a saber nada de Paradox. Un ser que viaja sin problemas a través del tiempo y el espacio debería ser fácil de encontrar, ¿no? El problema es que no aparecía ni cuando lo llamaban. Eso le extrañó mucho.

Pero lo que de verdad le preocupaba era el objeto de aquella misión. Gracias a los científicos, descubrió que aquellos nativos sobre los que les había advertido Paradox eran los Na'vi, una especie de seres humanoides con la piel azul que poblaban ese planeta viviendo en tribus. Por lo que escuchó decir a Max –, uno de los científicos, los miembros del clan Omaticaya, el que observaban principalmente, estaban asentados sobre la veta de aquel extraño material, el unobtainium ¿qué tendría para ser tan valioso? Lo que vio en el despacho de Selfridge le pareció una roca vulgar y corriente. Quizá tendría que averiguar más sobre el tema.

Estar entre los científicos al menos le hacía sentirse más segura. A diferencia de los militares, eran gente más amable, y respondían a todas sus preguntas. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el ver como algunos de ellos podían conectarse a lo que ellos llamaban "avatares", unos seres creados con una combinación de ADN humano y na'vi, de tal manera que eran idénticos a los nativos de ese planeta y podían relacionarse con ellos. A veces, Gwen veía a algunos de ellos entrenándose en el exterior, donde la atmósfera era irrespirable para los humanos. Nunca había visto seres como aquellos.

Tanto oír hablar del ADN le recordaba demasiado a su primo, que a cada instante que pasaba, le echaba más de menos. Era curioso, que de pequeños no se soportaban y ahora su relación hubiera mejorado tanto. Supuso que podía deberse a que habían madurado… al menos ella más que él.

- No te preocupes, estará bien – dijo una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¡Paradox! – gritó ella sorprendida. El científico estaba junto a ella, con su acostumbrada expresión impasible

- Ben está sano y salvo de momento – le dijo –. Pero ese no es el problema más importante ahora

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo Gwen – ¿Y cual es entonces? ¡Mire a Julie, está destrozada!

- El problema no está dentro de esta base, sino fuera de ella – dijo Paradox desoyendo el comentario sobre Julie –. Y se centra en el objeto de la misión de los humanos aquí. Vamos, te enseñaré donde radica el problema.

Ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz. Uno de los soldados que vigilaban a Gwen vio el destello, y corrió a avisar a su superior.

Gwen y Paradox aparecieron en la espesura del bosque.

- Eh ¿por qué no me estoy ahogando? – preguntó Gwen al ver que podía respirar con normalidad en el exterior

- Es porque estando conmigo eres inmune a los gases irrespirables que hay en este planeta – le contestó Paradox –. Ahora necesito que mires allí

Gwen miró. Divisó un árbol gigantesco, con grandes ramificaciones y varios niveles. Estaba habitado por unas criaturas azules de gran estatura, que se desplazaban por el arbol con aparente facilidad.

- Este lugar es precioso – dijo Gwen – ¿Dónde estamos?

- En Arbol Madre – dijo Paradox –. Este es el hogar del Clan Omaticaya, uno de los muchos clanes de Na'vis que habitan este planeta. Este sitio es el principal objetivo de esos militares

- ¿Qué? – dijo Gwen sorprendida – ¿Este sitio? ¿Por qué?

- Por el unobtainium – dijo Paradox

- ¿Se refiere a esa piedra que había en el despacho de Selfridge? – dijo Gwen – ¿Qué tiene de particular?

- Tiene de particular su altísimo valor – respondió Paradox –, así como sus propiedades conductoras. En esta época, la Tierra es un planeta desolado, cuya única supervivencia depende de ese material. Y resulta que una veta enorme del mismo está ubicada justo debajo de este majestuoso árbol que estás viendo. Y piensan destruirlo sin ningún remordimiento

- ¿Qué quieren destruirlo? – gritó Gwen alarmada –. Pero entonces eso significa que…

- … los militares también exterminarán a estos nativos – terminó Paradox –. Como imaginarás, ellos nunca abandonarán este lugar. Por eso intentaron que los científicos los convencieran para que se marcharan, cosa que no ocurrirá

Gwen miró de nuevo el arbol. Unos niños na'vi jugaban en sus cerca de sus raíces, mientras varios adultos trepaban como si fueran monos. Le parecía un lugar apacible, pero la sola idea de que fueran a destruirlo la intranquilizaba.

- ¡Tenemos que impedírselo! – dijo Gwen – ¡Tenemos que volver a la base y avisar a Kevin y a Julie!

Dicho esto, Gwen apareció de pronto en la base, pero estaba sola. Paradox había desaparecido una vez más. Decidió que ya pensaría en Paradox más tarde. Ahora lo importante era avisar a Kevin y Julie.

Jake estaba junto a una mesa. Su aspecto estaba muy descuidado. Quaritch apareció de pronto, reprochándole que ya no le mandara sus informes periódicos. El coronel estaba seguía decidido a intervenir cuando cumpliera el plazo de tres meses que le había dado a Jake para que convenciera al clan para que se marchara de aquel lugar. Después añadió:

- Ya puedes volver a la Tierra. Tu misión aquí ha terminado. Pronto volverás a andar

- Todavía no – dijo Jake – esta noche será la ceremonia en la que me convertiré en uno de ellos. Entonces me harán más caso y tal vez pueda conseguir que se marchen

- Como quieras, pero ya sabes, no nos detendremos, haya o no monos de esos

Jake iba a abrir la boca para hablar sobre aquel chico tan extraño que podía transformarse en lo que quisiera… pero decidió callar. Lo que más le importaba en ese momento era convertirse en un na'vi.

Aquella noche, Eytukan, el líder del clan, pintó a Jake unas líneas blancas alrededor de su cuerpo. Ben observó atentamente. ¿A él también le pintarían cuando se convirtiera en uno de ellos?

- Sí, Ben – le dijo Ninat –. Cuando seas uno de nosotrrros tendrrrás una ceremonia como esta

Después, todos los miembros del clan pusieron sus manos sobre Jake. Era la señal. Jake Sully se había convertido en uno de ellos.

**Aquí finaliza un nuevo episodio de Avatar 10. Paradox ha vuelto a hacer su aparición, aunque brevemente. Y Jake se ha convertido en miembro de la tribu ¿Pasará lo mismo con Ben? **

**Y dadas vuestras "suposiciones" sobre la voz que apareció en el anterior episodio, he decicido ir descartando villanos en cada episodio. Lo único que os puedo decir es que es un villano que ha salido en Ben 10 o Ben 10 Alien Force. El primero que descarto es a Sublimino. En otros capítulos descartaremos a más.**

**Para finalizar, doy las gracias a mayotango131, Nagi w y por sus reviews. **

**¿Lograrán encontrar a Ben? ¿Acabará este siendo un na'vi? ¿por qué no aparece Paradox? No os perdáis el siguiente episodio**


	6. Episodio 6 Un mono azul con 4 brazos

Episodio 6. Un mono azul con cuatro brazos

La ceremonia había concluido. Jake y Neyitiri estaban junto a un árbol que en vez de hojas tenía una especie de filamentos blancos

- Este es el arrbol de las Voces, Jake – dijo Neytiri conectando su trenza a uno de los filamentos –. Aquí están las almas de los unidos a Eywa

Jake imitó a Neytiri. Escuchaba voces, de muchos seres

- Los oigo – dijo sorprendido

Poco después Neytiri dijo:

- Erres uno de nosotrros, Jake. Ahorra puedes fabricarr tu arco con la corrteza de Arrbol Madre. También puedes elegir una mujerr. Ninat es la que mejorr canta…

- Pero yo no quiero a Ninat – dijo Jake

- Peyral es una grran cazadora… – dijo Neytiri

- Sí, es una gran cazadora – dijo Jake. Neytiri le miró de pronto, sorprendida –. Pero yo ya he elegido. Pero la mujer debe elegirme a mí

- Te ha elegido – respondió Neytiri

Gwen había avisado a Kevin y a Julie sobre los planes de los militares

- ¿Paradox te ha dicho eso? – preguntó perplejo

- Sí – dijo Gwen –. Tenemos que hacer algo

- ¿Sugieres que peleemos contra ellos? – dijo Kevin

- Todavía no – dijo Gwen –. Es de noche, y quien sabe qué criaturas peligrosas habrá en el exterior. Tenemos que esperar hasta mañana, cuando estemos seguros de que podamos escapar

- He localizado un hangar en esta base – dijo Kevin –. Podemos hacernos con alguna de sus naves. No me han parecido difíciles de pilotar

- Bien, entonces estemos preparados. No me fío de Quaritch – dijo Gwen

- Yo tampoco – dijo Kevin

Julie seguía sin decir nada. Seguía triste por lo de Ben ¿dónde podía estar? ¿Seguiría vivo? Quizá tuviera algunas respuestas por la mañana. Cerró los ojos deseando que pudiese volver a ver a Ben.

Estaba amaneciendo. Ben dormía plácidamente. Entonces, un fuerte ruido le hizo despertarse. Miró a su alrededor, y vio unos vehículos similares a excavadoras gigantes derribando el Arbol de las Voces. Despertó rápidamente a Ninat

- ¡Ninat, despierta! – dijo

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ben? – preguntó la na'vi

Entonces ella también lo vio

- ¡La gente del cielo! – gritó alarmada – ¡Tenemos que darrr la alarrma!

- No hay tiempo – advirtió Ben –. Van a arrasar nuestro hogar. Corre a avisar a Eytukan y a Mo'at. Yo trataré de detenerlos

Ben tocó el emblema del Omnitrix de su pecho

_¡Flash!_

- ¡Mono araña! – gritó

Corrió a toda velocidad dispuesto a detener a aquellas bestias metálicas. No era el único. Observó a Jake y a Neytiri que también estaban allí. Jake se ponía a golpear una cámara instalada en una de las máquinas. Ben hizo lo propio con otra de las excavadoras. A continuación disparó telarañas para inmovilizar las máquinas. Por alguna razón ahora sentía aquel lugar como su hogar, pues no recordaba haber tenido otro, y estaba dispuesto a defenderlo con su vida.

Mientras, en la base, algunos militares estaban viendo imágenes en vídeo de las máquinas que estaban destrozando los árboles. Uno de ellos advirtió:

- Eh, mire, Coronel

Quaritch observó la imagen. Era Jake Sully destrozando la cámara de una de las máquinas.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Quaritch –. Me parece que aquí tenemos un traidor

- Mire esta otra, Coronel – dijo otro de los soldados –. Este parece distinto

Quaritch miró la imagen de la cámara que había captado a Ben. Quaritch se sorprendió

- Un mono azul con cuatro brazos – dijo –. Parece que esa chica tenía razón. Se lo comunicaré a nuestro socio

- ¿Y qué hacemos con los "intrusos", coronel? – preguntó un tercer soldado

- ¿Los habéis encerrado, tal y como os ordené? – preguntó Quaritch

- Sí, señor – dijo el soldado –. No fue difícil adormecerlos durante su sueño y encerrarlos en una celda. Están fuertemente vigilados

- No bajéis la guardia – dijo Quaritch –. Si lo que me has contado sobre que esa chica aparecía y desaparecía de pronto, entonces el problema es más serio de lo que pensaba

- Estoy completamente seguro – dijo de pronto una voz

- Ah, eres tú – dijo Quaritch –. Iba a reunirme contigo ahora mismo

- Hay cosas que no pueden esperar – dijo la voz – ¿Alguna novedad sobre nuestros "invitados"?

- Sí – dijo Quaritch –. Uno de nuestros hombres dijo haber visto a la chica pelirroja desaparecer de pronto y volver a aparecer inexplicablemente. Añade a eso la peligrosa curiosidad de ese insoportable chico musculoso, la curiosa naturaleza de la mascota de la chica de pelo negro y el mono azul de cuatro brazos que acabamos de divisar atacando nuestras máquinas

- ¿¡Mono azul con cuatro brazos! – exclamó la voz – ¡Quiero verlo inmediatamente!

Uno de los soldados lo mostró en la pantalla. En ella aparecían Jake Sully acompañado de un mono azul con cuatro brazos y los ojos azul celeste atacando una de las máquinas. El simio tenía un extraño símbolo en el pecho: un círculo dentro del cual había una forma geométrica que recordaba a un reloj de arena de color azul

- A lo mejor es una nueva especie de monos azules de este planeta – dijo Quaritch –. Como si no tuviéramos bastante con los otros

- No – sentenció la voz –. No es un nativo de este planeta. Es Ben Tennyson

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Quaritch

- Sin duda – respondió la voz –. La pelirroja es su prima Gwen. Tened cuidado con ella, tiene poderes mágicos y es muy peligrosa

- ¿Poderes mágicos? – preguntó Quaritch con sorna – ¿Pero en qué película te crees que estamos?

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó la voz –. Estoy seguro de lo que digo. Esa chica sabe hacer magia. Podría inmovilizar a tu ejército, o incluso acabar con tus naves. Más vale que no la pierdas de vista

- Está bien – dijo Quaritch –. Si puede hacer magia, la tendremos vigilada ¿Y qué ocurre con los otros dos?

- La otra chica está demasiado callada – dijo la voz –. No me parece que sea un problema para nuestros planes. En cuanto al otro… no sé de lo que será capaz, pero parece poder llegar a ser más peligroso que Gwen Tennyson

- Déjamelo a mi – dijo Quaritch –. Si intenta algo, me encargaré yo mismo de aplastarlo como a un insecto

- Como quieras – dijo la voz –. Pero Ben Tennyson es mío

- Trato hecho. Ahora, si me disculpas, tenemos una invasión que atender y un traidor al que detener – dijo Quaritch, quien comentó a un soldado –. Consígueme un piloto

Ben estaba reunido con los miembros del Clan. Inexplicablemente, en lugar de volver a ser humano tras la transformación, había vuelto a ser un na'vi. Eytukan estaba dando instrucciones

- Tsu'tey dirigirá el grupo – dijo el lider

- ¡Esperad! – gritó una voz

Jake y Neytiri aparecieron. Iban cogidos de la mano

- ¡No lo hagais! – dijo Jake – ¡Os matarán!

- ¡Tú no te metas! – le espetó Tsu'tey – ¡Vamos a acabarr con la gente del cielo!

- ¡Escucha lo que dice, Tsu'tey! – dijo Neytiri

Mo'at percibió algo extraño en su hija. Igual le ocurrió a Tsu'tey, quien cargó contra Jake:

- ¿¡Te has unido a esta mujerr! – preguntó Tsu'tey a Jake

- No fastidies – murmuró por lo bajo la Doctora Augustine, sorprendida

- ¡Nos hemos unido ante Eywa! – dijo Neytiri –. Está hecho

- ¿Qué será Eywa? – se preguntó Ben por lo bajo

- Eywa lo es todo, Ben. Lo que nos rodea, donde vivimos… – le dijo Ninat, que había oído sus palabras. Pero ella seguía mirando a Neytiri –. Esto puede ser peligroso

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ben

- Nuestro clan no tiene mucho contacto con la gente del cielo, Ben – dijo Ninat –. Si la futurra Tsahik se ha unido a uno de los de la gente del cielo, puede serr repudiada porr Mo'at

Ben miró la escena, sorprendido. Jake seguía insistiendo en que tenían que escucharle.

- Escúchame, hermano – dijo Jake

- ¡Yo no soy tu herrmano! – girtó Tsu'tey sacando un cuchillo y atacando a Jake

- ¡Y yo no soy tu enemigo! – gritó Jake, quien sacando su cuchillo lo tiró al suelo

Entonces Jake y Tsu'tey se enzarzaron en una pelea. Tsu'tey logró hacerle un corte en el brazo a Jake. Ben hizo ademán de intervenir para detener la pelea, pero Ninat le retuvo

- No debes hacerrlo, Ben – le dijo

Mientras, un grupo de militares comandados por Quaritch llegaba hasta una base. Norm Spellman, ayudante de la doctora Augustine, vio su llegada con cierto temor.

Jake logró tumbar al suelo a Tsu'tey. Parecía dispuesto a hablar

En la base, Norm trató de detener a los militares

- ¡No pueden interrumpir la transmisión! – dijo – ¡Es peligroso!

Pero no le hicieron caso. Quaritch pulsó un botón.

De pronto, la doctora Augustine cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Ben se dio cuenta, al igual que Jake. Este tenía que darse prisa.

- ¡Escuchadme! – gritó – Me enviaron…

Quaritch pulsó otro botón.

Jake no logró terminar la frase. También cayó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Os lo dije! – gritó Tsu'tey – ¡Son demonios en un falso cuerpo!

Este agarró un cuchillo, tratando de acabar con Jake Sully, pero Neytiri salió a defenderle bufando como un gato.

Mientras, Jake como humano despertaba en aquella base. Ante él tenía a Quaritch

- ¿¡Está mal de la cabeza! – gritó

- Te has pasado de la raya – dijo Quaritch. Acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo a Jake que le dejó insconsciente

Más tarde, estaban Jake Sully y la doctora Augustine ante el Coronel Quaritch y Parker Selfridge.

- ¿Así que te has enamorado de una gata azul? – dijo Selfridge

- ¡No la llame así! – dijo Jake

- No estás en situación de hacer amenazas – dijo Quaritch –. Dentro de una hora vamos a bombardear ese lugar, haya monos azules o no

- ¡No lo haga! – gritó la doctora Augustine –. Ese lugar es sagrado para ellos

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Selfridge

- Esos árboles tienen gran cantidad de datos, como un servidor gigantesco de información – dijo la doctora Augustine

- ¿Pero qué os habéis estado fumando? – preguntó Selfridge

- Escúcheme, Selfridge – dijo la doctora Augustine –. En ese lugar hay mujeres, y niños. No lo haga, por favor

Parker Selfridge meditó unos segundos

- Una hora – le dijo Selfrisge a Jake –. Os concedemos una hora para que tu novia y el resto de la tribu se marchen de allí. Después atacaremos, haya o no nativos ¿Entendido?

Mientras, Gwen se despertaba

- ¿Do… donde estoy?

- Encerrada en una ratonera – respondió la voz de Kevin

- ¿Cómo? – dijo ella

Entonces se reincorporó. Estaba junto a Kevin, Julie y Nave encerrada en una celda de aislamiento, y custodiada por dos centinelas. Observó que tenía un extraño collar colocado en su cuello.

- Es un aparato que anula tu magia – le dijo Kevin –. Va a ser complicado que escapemos

Era terrible. Habían descubierto sus planes y les habían encerrado. Los na'vi estaban en peligro, y ellos no podían ayudarles

**Y hasta aquí un nuevo episodio. Avanza la trama, mientras Ben empieza a entender la situación. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Y por cierto, no me he equivocado en cierta descripción. Ya se explicará el motivo con posterioridad.**

**Y una vez mas, descartamos a un villano. Este capitulo se descarta a Hex. **

**Por supuesto, agradezco a mayotango131 y a sus reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. **


	7. Episodio 7 Una gran caída

Episodio 7. Una gran caída

Gwen trató de quitarse el collar, pero este estaba fijo, y no podía ni moverlo.

- ¿Cómo se habrán enterado de que sé hacer magia? – dijo

- ¿Estás segura de que no has usado tus poderes delante de esos militares? – le preguntó Kevin

- Estoy segura – dijo Gwen –. A menos que…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kevin

- A menos que me hubieran visto hablando con Paradox. Esa podría ser la explicación – dijo

-Estupendo – dijo Kevin –. Ahora estamos encerrados en esta prisión como ratas de laboratorio

- ¿No puedes romper los barrotes? – preguntó Gwen

- Ya lo he intentado – dijo Kevin –. Pero están hechos de energía. Cada vez que intento tocarlos, me sueltan una descarga eléctrica

- Entonces, tengo que deshacerme de este collar – dijo Gwen tratando de quitárselo de nuevo – ¿Puedes romperlo, Kevin?

- Podría – dijo Kevin –. Pero también está protegido por una corriente eléctrica. Si intentara romperlo, serías tú quien se llevara la descarga – dijo Kevin –. Me lo ha dicho uno de los centinelas que nos vigilan

Gwen retiró sus manos del collar.

- No quiero que salgas herida por mi culpa – dijo Kevin

Gwen se sonrojó. Kevin no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

- Aun queda otra posibilidad – dijo una voz

Gwen y Kevin miraron a Julie. Había hablado por primera vez en varios días. Su expresión era más firme y decidida

- ¿Otra posibilidad, Julie? – preguntó Gwen

- Sí – dijo ella –. Podemos utilizar a Nave

Gwen y Kevin la miraron sonriendo. Volvía a ser la Julie de siempre.

Jake y la doctora Augustine se dirigieron hacia donde estaban reunidos los miembros del clan Omaticaya. Ben también estaba reunido con ellos

- ¡No debéis combatir! – dijo Jake – ¡Os matarán!

- ¿Van a atacarrnos? – preguntó Mo'at

- Escuchadme… – dijo Jake –. Ellos me enviaron aquí para aprender de vosotros, y convenceros de que os marcharais de este lugar

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jake? – preguntó Neytiri con incredulidad

- Esa era mi misión, – continuó Jake – pero con el tiempo me enamoré de este lugar, me enamoré de ti – dijo dirigiéndose a Neytiri –. Por eso debéis marcharos

Pero Neytiri empezó a mirarle con desprecio. El resto de los na'vis también empezaron a mirarle mal. Incluso Ben estaba empezando a sentir antipatía por Jake, sin saber muy bien por qué. Entonces varios na'vis agarraron a Jake y a la doctora Augustine y los ataron a unos postes. Ben también fue atado a uno

- ¡Pero si no he tenido nada que ver! – protestó

- ¡Tú también errres como ellos! – gritó Tsu'tey –. Porr tanto también erres un traidorr

Jake no dejaba de insistir en que se marcharan de allí, pero ningún na'vi le hizo caso. Neytiri ahora le miraba con frialdad, y Mo'at se dirigía hacia ellos llevando un cuchillo en la mano.

Mientras, varios helicópteros y una nave se aproximaban al lugar. Quaritch iba en la nave, y visionaba todo por una pantalla.

- ¡Ya están aquí! – advirtió Jake a los na'vis, que miraban asustados las naves

Quaritch no tardó en distinguir a los prisioneros atados a los postes

- Parece que se acabó la diplomacia – ironizó el coronel – ¡Soltad las granadas de gas!

Las naves soltaron rápidamente unas granadas que al caer al suelo liberaron gases lacrimógenos. Los na'vis, confundidos, salieron al encuentro de aquellas naves y dispararon flechas contra ellas, tratando de defender aquel lugar

- ¡Coronel, nos están disparando flechas! – dijo uno de los pilotos a Quaritch, quien permanecía impasible, igual que las naves, a las cuales las flechas no hacían daño alguno

- Preparaos para disparar – ordenó Quaritch

La orden de Quaritch no se hizo esperar. En apenas unos segundos las naves empezaron a disparar misiles contra Arbol Madre. Estos provocaban fuertes detonaciones que hacían salir despedidos a algunos na'vis.

Trudy Chacon era una de los pilotos que estaban manejando aquellos helicópteros de combate. Estaba viendo como los demás estaban disparando misiles contra aquellos nativos, pero ella no estaba disparando.

- No me alisté para esto – dijo haciendo virar su nave para volver a la base, para molestia del soldado que estaba manejando una de las armas del vehículo

Mo'at, con lágrimas en los ojos y expresión furiosa, se dirigió hacia los postes en los que seguían atados la doctora Augustine, Jake y Ben con un cuchillo. Entonces dirigiéndose a Jake, le dijo:

- Si erres uno de los nuestrrros, ayúdanos

Acto seguido cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban a Jake. Lo mismo hizo con la doctora Augustine y Ben. Entonces los cuatro corrieron a refugiarse de las detonaciones.

Eytukan seguía mirando a aquellas naves de la gente del cielo, impotente ante no haber sido capaces de mellar a aquellas bestias de los cielos por más que se habían esforzado. Entonces vio que una de las bestias se disponía a volver a atacar, y lanzó otro misil que provocó una detonación cerca de donde estaba él.

Neytiri corrió hacia el lugar donde había caído su padre, dispuesta a ayudarle. Pero era tarde. El hasta ese momento líder del clan agonizaba. Neytiri le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Toma mi arco… hija mía – dijo con sus últimas fuerzas, tendiéndole su arco a Neytiri, quien estalló en un terrible llanto

Jake se hallaba cerca de ella. Sintiéndose culpable, le dijo:

- Lo siento… lo siento mucho

Pero Neytiri no parecía dispuesta a aceptar las condolencias de Jake. Fríamente le amenazó diciéndole:

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete y no vuelvas jamás!

Después echó a correr para reunirse con su madre y los supervivientes de aquel bombardeo. Arbol Madre había quedado destrozado, y aquella imponente obra de la naturaleza estaba empezando a desplomarse

- ¡Esto no es bueno! – intervino Ben – ¡Si cae nos aplastará a todos!

- ¡Vamos, Ben, corre! – le advirtió la doctora Augustine

- No – dijo Ben –. Voy a tratar de impedir que caiga. Ponga a todos a salvo

Se llevó la mano al pecho para tocar el Omnitrix

_¡Flash!_

- ¡Tsawl! – gritó Ben. Se había transformado en Gigante, pero ahora sus ojos eran azul celeste, al igual que el símbolo del Omnitrix. La doctora Augustine se quedó sorprendida al ver que Ben se había convertido en una enorme criatura, tan grande como Arbol Madre

Ben sujetó el arbol, impidiendo que cayera. Parecía más pesado de lo que había previsto, pero confiaba en poder sujetarlo hasta que los na'vi escaparan.

Quaritch fue uno de los primeros sorprendidos al ver aparecer repentinamente a aquella criatura tan inmensa

- Pero ¿qué es eso? – preguntó

- Por fin nos encontramos – dijo una voz –. Es Ben Tennyson

- ¿Eso? – dijo Quaritch – Creí que era un mono con cuatro brazos

- Ben Tennyson es eso y muchas cosas más – dijo la voz –. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento. Ordena a tus hombres que disparen contra él, y con toda su artillería

- ¿Estás loco? – dijo Quaritch –. Si le atacamos se enfurecerá, y con ese tamaño podrá hacer pedazos nuestras naves en segundos

- Tu haz lo que te he dicho – dijo la voz –. Mientras esté sujetando ese árbol, será más vulnerable ante nuestros ataques

- Estupendo – dijo Quaritch con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¡Atención a todos, fuego a discreción contra esa cosa!

Las naves dispararon misiles contra Ben. Este no se percató hasta que los misiles empezaron a detonar contra él. Ben empezó a sentir las detonaciones, pero no podía defenderse a causa de estar sujetando lo que quedaba de Arbol Madre.

- Me están atacando – dijo para si mismo –. Y no puedo defenderme. Este árbol pesa demasiado

Las detonaciones eran cada vez más potentes, y Ben sentía que estaba perdiendo fuerza. A pesar de la inmensidad de su transformación, no podía resistir mucho tiempo. Mientras algunos na'vi que aun quedaban en las ramas escapaban a lomos de sus criaturas voladoras. Ben mientras empezaba a tambalearse

- No… puedo… mas – dijo

- ¡Está débil! – dijo la voz desde la nave de Quaritch – ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!

Y accionó un botón que disparó un potente misil al pecho de Ben, el cual al detonar hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo junto con los restos de Arbol Madre, provocando un fuerte temblor de tierra.

- ¡Ben! – gritó Ninat mirando con tristeza como era derribado

Jake y los supervivientes del clan Omaticaya lograron escapar antes de que cualquiera de los dos se les hubiera echado encima. Mo'at contempló los restos del desastre con lágrimas en los ojos. Incluso una líder espiritual tan severa como ella no pudo evitar llorar al ver como su hogar había sido destruido por la gente del cielo.

Jake sintió impotencia ante este desastre. No había podido hacer nada. Y Neytiri le odiaba. No había nada peor.

Entonces, en la base, Selfridge contempló como todo había terminado. Acto seguido pulsó los botones rojos. Seguidamente, junto a los restos de Arbol Madre, Jake Sully y la doctora Augustine perdieron el conocimiento. Mientras caía, Jake pensó para sí mismo: «Soñaba con ser un guerrero que traería la paz. Pero tarde o temprano hay que despertar».

**Bien, por fin he terminado este episodio, después de tanto tiempo. Ya se ha producido la invasión, y ahora la pregunta es: ¿habrá sobrevivido Ben? Os habréis fijado que al transformarse en vez de gritar "¡Gigante!" ha gritado "¡****Tsawl!". Esta es una palabra na'vi que significa "grande". La he obtenido del diccionario Navi compilado por Taronyu, que podéis consultar en la web ****.org****. Ya veréis el motivo de este cambio, al igual que el de cierta descripción, una vez más.**

**Esta vez, descartamos a dos villanos. Este capitulo se descarta a Hechicera y a Rojo, así que se confirma que el villano misterioso es masculino. Pronto daré más pistas, pero seguro que algunos ya intuiréis de quien se trata. **

**Por supuesto, agradezco a mayotango131 y a Ghost iv sus reviews. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	8. Episodio 8 ¿Quién eres?

**¡Ya está aquí! Después de tanto tiempo, aquí tenéis el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Episodio 8. ¿Quién eres?

Los na'vi abandonaron el lugar en el que hasta hacía poco estaba Arbol Madre, su hogar. Habían perdido a muchos en aquel bombardeo. Dos na'vi se llevaron el cuerpo de la doctora Augustine. El de Jake Sully lo dejaron abandonado a su suerte. A Ben no habían podido rescatarlo. Había quedado atrapado entre los restos de Arbol Madre.

Antes de marcharse, Neytiri echó una mirada nostálgica a aquel lugar. Ninat le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de animarla. Había sido terrible, pero tenían que marcharse.

Nave iba a adherirse al collar de Gwen, cuando oyeron la puerta

- Espera, Nave. Viene alguien – dijo Julie

Entonces el grupo vio como unos militares llevaban a Jake, Norm y la doctora Augustine y los encerraban en una celda contigua a la de ellos. Jake parecía abatido.

- ¿Quiénes son esos? – preguntó Kevin

- Creo que la mujer es la doctora Augustine – observó Gwen –. Max Patel me ha hablado sobre ella

El grupo vio como un centinela se colocaba vigilando la puerta de la celda

- Algo no va bien – dijo Gwen – ¿por qué iban a encerrarla?

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Kevin – ¿una persona cuerda entre tantos militares locos? Coincido con que algo pasa

- Deberíamos intentar liberarlos también. Puede que alguno sepa dónde está Ben – dijo Julie

Aprovecharon que el centinela no les miraba a ellos para hacer que nave se adhiriera al collar que llevaba Gwen y detuviera su mecanismo.

- Puedo volver a usar mis poderes – dijo Gwen –. Gracias Nave

- Nave, nave – dijo el simbionte

Gwen se iba a preparar para usar sus poderes para romper los barrotes cuando una la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Entró una mujer atlética de tez oscura y pelo negro. Iba empujando un carrito. Gwen se detuvo. Observó como la mujer intercambiaba unas palabras amistosas con el centinela. Entonces en un momento en que el centinela se agachó, la mujer lo dejó fuera de combate de un golpe. Los prisioneros de la otra celda se dieron cuenta, momento que la mujer, acompañada por Max Patel, aprovechó para liberarlos.

- Eh, se han olvidado de nosotros – dijo Kevin

- Entonces yo nos liberaré – dijo Gwen rompiendo los barrotes de energía con sus poderes

Los otros prisioneros se alteraron ante el estruendo que ocasionó Gwen, hasta el punto de que Trudy estuvo apunto de atacar a Gwen. Pero fue gracias a la intermediación de Max Patel como lograron entenderse.

El grupo abandonó con cautela la sala de las celdas, mientras se dirigían al hangar.

- Quédate aquí, Max – le dijo Jake –. Necesito a alguien dentro

- De acuerdo – dijo Max Patel –. Tened cuidado

En el hangar, Trudy encabezó la marcha hacia su nave, la cual se puso a hacerla funcionar mientras Norm y Kevin subían a bordo a Jake y su silla de ruedas.

Pero entonces Quaritch apareció, percatándose de inmediato de la fuga de los prisioneros. Sacó su arma y apuntó a los que quedaban por subir a la nave

…

El grupo consiguió escapar. Quaritch no pudo con sus disparos detener el despegue de la nave, que se internó en una densa tormenta para escapar de allí.

Pero no todo fueron buenas noticias. La doctora Augustine fue alcanzada por el arma de Quaritch. Entre Julie y Gwen le pusieron un vendaje en el estómago, el lugar afectado.

La nave se dirigió a la ubicación de los módulos de laboratorio desde donde habían operado Jake Sully y su grupo. Norm, manejando a su avatar, se encargó de sujetar el módulo a la nave, que seguidamente se dirigió a un lugar más seguro para esconderse.

- Conocí a Ben en el poblado – dijo la doctora Augustine –. Aprendió bastante rápido a vivir como un Na'vi, cosa que me sorprendió mucho

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con él? – preguntó Julie

- Cuando las naves de Quaritch atacaron el poblado, Ben se convirtió en una criatura gigante para impedir que Arbol Madre cayera – dijo la doctora Augustine –. Pero Quaritch y sus hombres le atacaron con toda su artillería. Cayó después de haber salvado a varios na'vis.

Julie se entristeció al escuchar ese relato. Pero Gwen apareció para tranquilizarla

- Ben ha sobrevivido a cosas peores. Seguro que ha sobrevivido

- ¿Dónde podremos encontrarlo? – dijo Kevin

- Deberíais probar en el lugar donde estaba Árbol Madre – dijo Jake –. Mi avatar también se quedó allí

Horas más tarde, Gwen, Kevin y Julie estaban en el lugar devastado por las naves de Quaritch. Llevaban sus máscaras para evitar aquel aire irrespirable para los humanos

- Es horrible – dijo Julie –. Este lugar está completamente devastado

- Y pensar que aquí vivía una tribu de nativos de este planeta – dijo Gwen mirando a su alrededor –. No me puedo creer que haya gente tan cruel

- Yo he conocido gente así – dijo Kevin –. Y no es agradable tratar con ellos

Los tres llegaron ante un na'vi que estaba inconsciente entre los restos de aquella batalla. Poco después este se incorporó lentamente. Estaban ante el avatar de Jake, que en ese momento estaba quitándose los restos de escombros que habían quedado en su piel

- Menos mal que habéis llegado – dijo –. Ahora os conduciré hasta lo que queda de Arbol Madre

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta llegar al lugar donde había un descomunal tronco de árbol en el suelo. Salvo Gwen y Jake, los demás se sorprendieron

- Por el tamaño, debía ser gigantesco – dijo Kevin

- No te lo puedes imaginar – dijo Gwen –. Era realmente impresionante

- Silencio – dijo de pronto Jake –. Estoy oyendo algo

El grupo guardó silencio. En efecto, se escuchaba un ruido extraño, como si algo estuviera golpeando repetidamente contra los restos del árbol. Entonces lo vieron. Un artilugio que parecía un ovni salió de entre los restos del árbol. Al artilugio lo acompañaba una masa viscosa verde que después de salir del entramado tomó forma de criatura humanoide con los ojos azules

- ¡Es Ben! – dijo Julie – ¡Está vivo!

Entonces la masa tocó un símbolo que parecía un reloj de arena que llevaba en el pecho, transformándose en un ser parecido a Jake, salvo por la estatura

- Nunca había visto esa transformación – dijo Gwen

- Debe haber tocado a uno de los habitantes de este planeta – dijo Kevin

Ben parecía estar desorientado. Entonces miró al grupo. Veía a tres seres extraños. No eran na'vis, eran mucho más bajos. Junto a ellos estaba Jake, el traidor.

Ben corrió a atacar a Jake, el cual se enzarzó en una pelea con él. Los demás lo miraron extrañados

- ¿Qué haces, Ben? – dijo Gwen – ¡Es un amigo!

- ¡Él no es un amigo! – dijo Ben mientras seguía luchando contra Jake – ¡Y yo no obedezco a desconocidos!

- ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? – preguntó Kevin, que absorbió madera y trató de evitar que Ben siguiera atacando a Jake

Pero Ben le rechazó de un golpe, enviándole a unos metros. Kevin fue a caer junto a unas rocas, y se dispuso a absorber una de ellas para contraatacar.

Mientras, Gwen trató de detener a Ben formando una soga con sus rayos de energía y dirigiéndola hacia Ben. Éste quedó inmovilizado, pero empezó a forcejear tratando de liberarse

- ¡Ben, solo intento ayudarte! – le gritó Gwen

- ¡No necesito ayuda! – gritó Ben – ¡Os voy a destruir!

Ben logró liberarse, y entonces se dispuso a atacar a Gwen. Esta solo pudo poner sus brazos delante de su cuerpo, tratando de protegerse.

Pero antes de que Ben la atacara...

- Flashback -

Un joven entró en un gran gimnasio. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo sabía, pero en este preciso instante no lo recordaba con exactitud. En este momento solo podía fijar su atención en la gente que había en el centro del mismo.

_Había varias personas, todas ellas vestidas con kimonos blancos. Dos de ellas estaban luchando. Una de ellas era una chica con el pelo rojizo, recogido en una coleta y unos vistosos ojos verdes, que se enfrentaba a un tipo aparentemente más fuerte que ella._

_Pero con una fuerza increíble, ella consiguió tumbarlo al suelo. A pocos pasos de allí, otro hombre ataviado también con kimono blanco, bajó su mano. Ella había ganado._

_Siguió caminando. La competición había terminado. Los demás se dispersaron, pero él se dirigió al encuentro de aquella chica. Ella lo reconoció enseguida_

_- ¿Cómo está mi prima favorita? – preguntó él muy contento_

_Ella corrió a abrazarlo. Recordaba que en el pasado se llevaba muy mal con ella, pero todo eso había cambiado. Ahora la quería como a una hermana. Entonces recordó. Su nombre era..._

_- Fin de flashback - _

- ¿Gwen...? – preguntó de pronto Ben

Gwen abrió los ojos mirando con sorpresa a su primo. Entonces ella sonrió. Iba a decir algo, hasta que de pronto apareció Kevin, que sacudió un golpe con todas sus fuerzas a Ben, haciendo que este saliera despedido

- ¡Kevin! – gritó Gwen en gesto de reproche

- ¡Oye, que Ben iba a atacarte! – le dijo Kevin

- ¡Acababa de detenerse! – dijo Gwen

Mientras, Ben había quedado inconsciente, pero un nuevo recuerdo le vino a la mente

_- Flashback -_

_Estaba rodeado de unos caballeros con armadura y unas extrañas criaturas que escupían un líquido viscoso. Se veía en la necesidad de luchar. Manipuló un reloj verde que llevaba puesto, logrando al fin transformarse en una criatura parecida a una planta, que luchó contra sus enemigos, ganándoles fácilmente._

_Algunos de ellos trataban de huir, y él los persiguió, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, se interpuso en su camino el mismo joven que acababa de golpearle_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kevin? – le preguntó_

_- Veamos – le respondió con aire de enfado – ¡Creo recordar que me encerraste en el Vacío durante años!_

_- Te encerraste tú mismo_

_- ¡Y ahora me estropeas un negocio! ¡Creo que merezco una revancha!_

_- Fin de flashback - _

Ben se despertó, confuso

- ¿Estás bien, Ben? – le dijo una voz

Se percató de que junto a él estaba una chica con rasgos orientales. La había visto, pero no terminaba de recordar su nombre. Entonces...

_- Flashback -_

Era por la tarde. En un parque de Bellwood. Una pareja estaba sentada en un banco, contemplando el paisaje. A sus pies había una extraña criatura negra con líneas verdes, y cuyo comportamiento era similar al de un perrito, que jugaba a perseguir mariposas

_- Creí que no lo conseguiría – dijo él_

_- Pero lo hiciste, Ben – dijo ella cogiéndole la mano – Yo sabía que lo conseguirías_

_- Gracias, Julie – dijo Ben – Hemos salvado el universo entre todos_

_- Sí, aunque nos costó un tiempo de castigo – añadió Julie_

_- Era necesario – dijo Ben –. Los Supremos estuvieron a punto de destruirnos. Si hubiera fracasado…_

_- No fracasaste, Ben – le consoló Julie – Si alguien podía detener esa guerra, eras tú. No por tener ese reloj, sino porque tienes un corazón fuerte, y te preocupas por los demás._

_Las palabras de Julie animaron a Ben. Entonces la miró a los ojos. Nunca se había fijado en su perfección. Ella le miraba con un gesto igual de sincero. Fue acercándose lentamente a sus labios. Le gustaba, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él_

_- Fin de flashback - _

- Sí – dijo Ben mientras se reincorporaba –. Estoy bien, Julie

Julie sonrió. Aunque le resultaba extraño ver a Ben con ese aspecto, sus palabras la tranquilizaron. Habían recuperado a Ben, y eso era lo que importaba

**Bien, por fin he terminado este episodio, después de tanto tiempo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí tenéis la continuación del fic. Espero que os hayan gustado los homenajes al primer capitulo de Ben 10 Alien Force. **

**Y ahora llegó el momento. El villano misterioso (que en este capitulo no ha salido), es uno de los 10 de esta "checklist" ¿quién será? Podéis votar en vuestras reviews. En posteriores capítulos iré eliminando candidatos. Los 10 son estos: **

**Vilgax**

**Doctor Ánimo**

**Rey Eterno**

**Estrella Negra**

**Vulkanus**

**Eon**

**Albedo**

**Zombozo**

**Kevin 11000**

**Espectral**

**Y por supuesto, mi agradecimiento a MayoTango131 y a Ghost iv por sus reviews. ¡Seguid atentos!**


	9. Episodio 9 Toruk Makto

**¡Ya está aquí! Después de tanto tiempo, aquí tenéis el siguiente episodio. Espero que os guste**

Episodio 9. Toruk Makto

- ¿Cómo que qué aspecto tengo? – preguntó Ben –. Es el mío de siempre

- Sí, quizá naciste así de feo – dijo burlonamente Kevin

- No es eso – dijo Gwen –. Mírate, Ben ¿no ves nada diferente?

Ben se miró. No se sentía distinto

- No – dijo moviendo la cabeza –. En cambio, Kevin si está distinto

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Kevin

- Mírate – dijo Ben – ¿Qué material has absorbido esta vez?

- Pues una roca junto a la que he ido a parar – dijo Kevin –. ¿Qué si no?

- Ben tiene razón, Kevin – dijo Gwen –. ¿Qué clase de roca has absorbido?

Kevin se miró. Era gris, como una roca, pero tenía un extraño brillo

- Me parece que has absorbido unobtainium – dijo Jake –. Las explosiones han debido arrojar fuera algunos fragmentos de ese material

- Interesante – dijo Kevin –. Nunca había absorbido un material como este. Me siento lleno de energía. Y parece más valioso incluso que la tadenita

- Bueno, y ¿qué podemos hacer ahora? – dijo Gwen –. No podemos volver a la base, y parece seguro que Quaritch estará preparándose para atacar a los na'vi, y tampoco podemos luchar nosotros solos contra su ejército. No somos suficientes para hacerles frente

- Si por lo menos pudiésemos tener a los na'vi de nuestro lado – dijo Julie

- ¿Alguna idea, Jake? – preguntó Ben

Jake se quedó pensativo.

- FLASHBACK -

Era de noche. Jake y Neytiri estaban ante el esqueleto de una gigantesca criatura voladora

- Los míos lo llaman el Gran Leonóptero – dijo Jake

- Es Toruk – dijo Neytiri –. La Última Sombrra

- Ya lo creo – dijo Jake con sarcasmo –. Si te encuentras con uno de estos, será la última que veas

- El abuelo de mi abuelo fue Toruk Makto, Jinete de la Última Sombrra – prosiguió Neytiri

- ¿Él montó esto? – preguntó Jake

- Toruk lo escogió – confirmó Neytiri –. Sólo ha ocurrido cinco veces desde la época de las primerrras facciones

- Eso es mucho tiempo – dijo Jake

- Sí – dijo Neytiri – Toruk Makto errra poderoso. Él unió a los clanes en un tiempo de grrran tristeza. Todos los na'vi conocen la historia

- FIN DE FLASHBACK -

Jake se dirigió a los demás

- Creo que tengo una idea – dijo –. Pero no os va a gustar

Horas más tarde, Ben transformado en Turbo Raya surcaba los aires junto a Jake, que iba subido en una criatura voladora azul

- Recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto – dijo Ben

- Necesitamos que los na'vi confíen en nosotros – dijo Jake –. Después de lo ocurrido, debemos aparecer ante ellos con una identidad diferente. Y para eso tenemos que conseguir domar a esa criatura

- Esto me parece una completa locura – dijo Ben –. Pero no tenemos otra

- Nadie vuela más alto que esa criatura – dijo Jake –. Pero solo es una teoría

Pasados unos segundos, ambos volaban sobre una gigantesca criatura voladora roja. Jake saltó entonces de su ikran y Ben se transformó en Fangoso. Ambos iban a caer sobre esa criatura.

Los miembros supervivientes del clan Omaticaya se encontraban ante el Arbol de las Almas. Se encontraban cantando una extraña melodía que se podía sentir a varios kilómetros de distancia. Era una música agradable, que incitaba a la tranquilidad a aquel que la escuchaba.

Neyitiri y su madre estaban en lo alto de un montículo. Ella aun estaba dolida por la traición de Jake, pero no debía dejar que aquello enturbiara sus pensamientos. Siguió con los ojos cerrados, en el trance que la había sumido la canción que todos cantaban.

De repente, una sombra pasó ante sus ojos a gran velocidad. Este hecho repentino le hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente. Todos los demás na'vis hicieron lo mismo, interrumpiendo sus cánticos. Entonces lo vieron: una gigantesca criatura voladora de piel rojiza planeaba por encima de ellos. Era inmensa y profería unos rugidos desgarradores. Todos corrieron a refugiarse, girtando de miedo y apartándose del camino de aquella infernal bestia, que descendió lentamente hasta posarse en una roca cercana. Únicamente Neytiri, Mo'at y Tsu'tey habían permanecido de pie.

La poderosa criatura de los cielos había descendido sobre un montículo de rocas cercano, profiriendo un nuevo rugido aterrador. Era una criatura que asustaba a todo aquel que la miraba de cerca. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue quienes iban sobre ella. Jake iba a sus lomos, conectado a la criatura. Ben también estaba sobre ella. Ambos descendieron cuidadosamente, mientras Jake pasaba su mano, acariciando a la criatura para tranquilizarla

- ¿Toruk Makto? – dijo Mo'at con un susurro de voz

Neytiri era la más sorprendida. Sus grandes ojos amarillos estaban abiertos con gran asombro, mirando a Jake

Jake y Ben se dirigieron entonces hacia ellos, abriéndose paso entre las hileras de na'vis que mientras se apartaban les miraban con expresiones de asombro, desconcierto y temor. Una vez más, los tres de las rocas seguían sin moverse.

La princesa del clan Omaticaya descendió de su roca para ver de cerca a los recién llegados.

- Te veo... – dijo Neytiri a Jake

- Te veo – le respondió Jake con una sonrisa

Ben no entendió el significado de aquello

Neytiri tocó entonces el brazo de Jake. El la imitó. Era él. Era real

- Tenía miedo, Jake – le dijo Neytiri –, por mi pueblo. Pero ya no tengo

Jake sonrió.

Ben miró a su alrededor, entre las hileras de na'vis. Ninat también estaba allí. Se abrió paso mientras sonreía, hasta que estuvo junto a Ben. Ella también le tocó

- Te veo... – le dijo

Ben no sabía qué responder. ¿No era evidente que podía verle? Optó por hacer lo mismo que Jake

- Te veo – le dijo a Ninat

- Crrreía que habías muerto, Ben – le dijo ella

- Bueno, supongo que no soy tan fácil de matar – dijo Ben

Ninat le sonrió. Ben la miró. Notaba algo diferente en el modo en que ella le miraba. ¿No sería...?

Mientras, Jake dirigió su mirada hacia Tsu'tey, el nuevo líder del clan Omaticaya. Se acercó a él, dedicándole unas palabras de reverencia

- Tsu'tey, hijo de Ateyo – dijo Jake –. Me presento ante ti. Estoy listo para servirte

Tsu'tey miró de nuevo a la criatura alada, que desplegó sus alas, profiriendo un leve rugido, antes de volver a mirar a Jake.

- Toruk Makto... – dijo Tsu'tey poniendo su mano en el pecho de Jake – ...volarrré contigo

Jake le dirigió una mirada solemne

- Mi amiga se muere... – dijo dirigiéndose seguidamente a Mo'at – ...Grace se muere. Suplico ayuda a Eywa

Era de noche, todos los na'vi estaban sentados entonando un extraño cántico, mientras se hallaban conectados a las raíces del Árbol de las Almas.

Jake, seguido por Neytiri, llevaba hasta la roca a Grace, que llevaba su equipo de respiración e iba vestida solo con unas hojas, mientras Norm llevaba a su avatar. Ben y los otros se hallaban allí también. Iban a ser testigos de aquella extraña ceremonia.

- Mira donde estamos, Grace – le dijo Jake

Ella miró con admiración el Árbol de las Almas. Sus filamentos estaban iluminados, en un tono violeta. Era una imagen maravillosa.

- Tengo que recoger unas cuantas muestras – dijo Grace

Jake y Norm colocaron ambos cuerpos en posición fetal, uno frente al otro. Mientras, Mo'at extendía sus manos sobre ellos.

- Espero que esto funcione – dijo Gwen en voz baja

- Debería funcionar – dijo Kevin –. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

- La doctora se encuentra muy grave – dijo Gwen –. No he podido curarla con mi magia. Estoy muy preocupada

- Tienes que confiar en Eywa – dijo Ben –. Si tiene solución, se salvará

Gwen y Julie miraron a Ben, extrañadas de su forma de hablar. Parecía más un habitante de aquel planeta que un humano como ellos. Incluso Julie notó que Ben estaba mirando demasiado a un grupo de na'vis de los que cantaba aquella extraña música.

La hierba de pronto brilló, y las briznas se extendieron sobre los dos cuerpos

- La grrran madre va a decidir salvarrr todo lo que queda de ella – dijo Mo'at extendiendo sus manos –. En este cuerrpo

- ¿Eso es posible? – le preguntó Jake

- Ella debe pasarr por el ojo de Eywa y regresar. Pero Jakesully, ... está muy débil

Jake se dirigió a la doctora

- Aguanta, Grace. Van a curarte – le dijo

Los na'vis empezaron a contonearse, mientras la música aumentaba de intensidad. Mo'at pronunció algunas palabras en na'vi que Gwen no lograba comprender

_- Oh, Gran Madre. ¡Escúchanos!_

_- ¡Eywa, ayúdala!_

_- ¡Toma este espíritu contigo!_

_- ¡Eywa, ayúdala!_

_- ¡Y regrésala a nosotros!_

_- ¡Eywa, ayúdala!_

_- ¡Déjala caminar entre nosotros!_

_- ¡Eywa, ayúdala!_

_- ¡Como una de nosotros!_

_- ¡Eywa, ayúdala!_

Los filamentos brillaron con más intensidad. Mo'at seguía entonando las palabras en na'vi mientras sus ojos se volvieron blanquecinos. Parecía que estaba sumida en un trance. De pronto miró al cielo, recuperando sus ojos la normalidad

- Oh, no – dijo

Dio la orden de que pararan los cánticos. Grace mientras se movía

- Jake... – dijo extendiendo su mano. Jake la cogió de inmediato

- Grace... – le respondió Jake

- Tengo compañía, Jake. Ella es real

De pronto, Grace se quedó con la mirada fija, mientras Jake trataba en vano de hacerla reaccionar.

Grace finalmente cerró los ojos, y ya no los volvió a abrir. Jake seguía desconcertado

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó

Las raíces del Árbol de las Almas se estaban apagando, quedando todo iluminado únicamente por los filamentos del mismo.

- ¿Ha funcionado? – preguntó Jake

Mo'at pasaba sus manos sobre el avatar de Grace. No reaccionaba

- Sus herridas eran muy grandes – dijo –. No hemos tenido tiempo. Ahorra está con Eywa

Neytiri se sumió en un gesto de tristeza, mientras le quitaba a Grace su equipo de respiración. Gwen se abrazó a Kevin, mientras Julie bajaba la mirada. Ben también se sumió en la tristeza.

Jake bajó la vista, mientras con la mano tocaba la cara de Grace. Los otros na'vi contemplaron como endureció su gesto. Entonces Jake se levantó, tomando por la mano a Neytiri

- Con tu permiso... – dijo a Tsu'tey –. Ahora quisiera hablar. Sería un honor que me tradujeras

Tsu'tey asintió.

Jake se dirigió a los na'vi

- La gente del cielo nos ha mandado un mensaje – dijo mientras Tsu'tey repetía lo mismo en na'vi –. Que pueden coger lo que quieran. Y nadie se lo impedirá. Pero les mandaremos un mensaje ¡Cabalgad tan rápido como os lleve el viento...!

Algunos na'vi empezaron a levantarse

- ¡... pedid a los demás clanes que vengan! ¡Decidles que Toruk Makto les convoca a todos! – los na'vi se seguían levantando – ¡Y ahora volad todos! ¡Conmigo!¡Hermanos!¡Hermanas! ¡Demostremos a la gente del cielo que no pueden llevarse lo que les de la gana! ¡Y que esta es nuestra tierra!

Todos la na'vi estaban levantados, profiriendo gritos de guerra. Jake y Neytiri encabezaron la marcha subiéndose a Toruk. Una guerra iba a empezar. Y debían estar preparados.

**Después de tanto tiempo, por fin he terminado este episodio. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero al fin lo he terminado. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Continuamos con la "checklist" para saber quien es el villano misterioso. Eliminamos a dos de ellos. Quedan fuera Kevin 11000 y Eon. En posteriores capítulos eliminaré más candidatos. Quedan estos: **

**Vilgax**

**Doctor Ánimo**

**Rey Eterno**

**Estrella Negra**

**Vulkanus**

**Albedo**

**Zombozo**

**Espectral**

**Y por supuesto, mi agradecimiento a MayoTango131 por su review. ¡Seguid atentos!**


	10. Episodio 10 Preparándose para la guerra

Episodio 10. Preparándose para la guerra

La llamada de Jake Sully tuvo éxito. Vinieron desde los clanes a caballo de la llanura hasta los Akran, de los mares distantes. Cuando Toruk Makto los llamó, vinieron.

En pocos días, miles de na'vis estaban preparados para luchar. Gwen y Kevin nunca habían visto nada igual.

Mientras, en la base militar, Quaritch estaba fuera de sí. Daba un discurso a sus soldados, encomiándoles a la batalla, haciendo notar el aumento de número de aquellos a los que él llamaba "aborígenes".

- En una semana podrían ser más de veinte mil – dijo mientras mostraba unas diapositivas –. Entonces podrían invadir nuestro recinto ¡Pero eso no va a pasar!

Nuestra única estrategia es el ataque preventivo

Las filas de soldados iban asintiendo. A muchos de ellos no les eran simpáticos los nativos de aquel planeta. Y si Quaritch estaba hablando de combatirlos, eso hacía que estuviesen aún más motivados. Al final de las filas de soldados, alguien escuchaba también las palabras de Quaritch. Sin duda, Tenían que acabar con aquella amenaza.

Quaritch habló de un bastión en las montañas en el que tenían su base los nativos. Hablaba de acabar con ellas y meterles miedo para que no se acercaran a un radio de miles de kilómetros de la base.

Los soldados lanzaron vítores y gritos de júbilo. Segundos después todos estaban yendo a los hangares, preparándose para el combate, poniendo a punto sus exo-armaduras y cargando proyectiles altamente explosivos en sus naves.

Mientras los soldados se iban dispersando, Quaritch se acercó hacia el desconocido

- Ese Sully no me ha traído más que dolores de cabeza – dijo

- Te comprendo – respondió el otro –. Cuando yo combatía contra Ben Tennyson, me sentía igual. Solo la mención de su nombre me llenaba de rabia, y ponía todo cuanto estuviera a mi disposición para combatirlo

- Pero ya has terminado con él – dijo Quaritch –. Ahora soy yo quien tiene que enviar a todo lo que tiene contra Jake Sully. Voy a acabar con él

- Que tengas suerte – dijo el desconocido –. Yo dirigiré una de las naves. Aun tengo que terminar con los que acompañaban a Tennyson. No son tan poderosos como él, pero estoy seguro de que pueden llegar a suponer una amenaza a nuestros planes

El desconocido se retiró también, dejando a Quaritch solo. Este se puso a meditar sobre aquel tipo. ¿Quién era realmente? Había aparecido un buen día, sin motivo aparente. Era cierto que gracias a él habían logrado grandes avances en la explotación de los recursos de aquel planeta, pero desde que habían aparecido el tal Ben Tennyson y los que le acompañaban, parecía más rabioso que nunca.

En el módulo escondido junto a las montañas, Max Patel se estaba comunicando con Jake. Norm, Trudy, Gwen, Kevin y Julie también se hallaban junto a él.

- Han convertido el carguero en bombardero – dijo Max –. Tienen un montón de explosivos y minas. Una especie de campaña de impacto.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Gwen

- Quaritch tomó el control – prosiguió Max –. Él manda y no hay quien le pare los pies

- Típico de ese grandullón – dijo Kevin

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Jake, refiriéndose a la hora del ataque

- Mañana a las 6 – respondió Max

Alguien desde atrás comenzó a llamar a Max

- ¡Tengo que dejaros! – dijo cortando apresuradamente la conversación

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – dijo Norm

Trudy soltó una risotada

- Y yo esperaba alguna táctica que no involucrara el martirio – dijo la piloto con sarcasmo –. Vamos a enfrentarnos a naves blindadas con arcos y flechas

- No estaréis solos – dijo Gwen –. Nosotros os ayudaremos

- Aunque tengáis poderes, son demasiadas naves – dijo Norm –. Y son naves muy poderosas

Jake parecía estar con la mirada perdida

- Tengo 15 clanes ahí fuera. Son más de dos mil guerreros. Conocemos estas montañas, sabemos sobrevolarlas, y tú también – añadió refiriéndose a Trudy –. Ellos no. Sus instrumentos de vuelo aquí no funcionan. Dispararán a simple vista. Si la batalla es aquí, jugaremos en casa

- Sí, nada como un partido en casa para tomar ventaja – dijo Kevin

- Sabes que mandará ese bombardero directo al Árbol de las Almas – dijo Trudy

- ¡No! – dijo Gwen, recordando lo que Paradox le había contado sobre la destrucción de aquellos lugares. No podía imaginarse a alguien destruyendo lugares como aquel. Ya le había costado encajar la destrucción de Árbol Madre

- Lo sé – dijo Jake, sopesando los riesgos

- Si llegan al árbol de las almas, se acabó – dijo Norm –. Es su línea directa con Eywa, sus antepasados... eso los destruirá

- Más los destruirá ese coronel como se decida a atacar con toda su artillería – dijo Kevin –. Estuve viendo esas máquinas. Pocas veces he visto antes una tecnología tan destructiva. Seguramente es comparable a tecnología alienígena de nivel 9

- Tendremos que impedir esa destrucción – dijo Jake

Gwen observó que Julie no había dicho nada. Seguía preocupada

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó

- Es... Ben – dijo Julie –. Parece distinto. No, no lo digo por esa transformación. Ahora parece comportarse de otro modo. Me mira de otra manera. Parece comportarse como si fuera un na'vi

- Quizá le sacudí demasiado fuerte – dijo Kevin

- Vamos, Julie – dijo Gwen, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Kevin –. Sé que Ben puede llegar a ser un cabezota, y a veces comportarse raro. Pero estoy segura de que sigue siendo el mismo, aunque ahora parezca un nativo

Aquella noche, el avatar de Jake se estaba acercando al Árbol de las Almas. Sus filamentos brillaban intensamente con una luz violeta. Jake se arrodilló junto al tronco del árbol

- Quizás solo esté hablando con un árbol ahora – dijo –. Pero si estás ahí, necesito darte un aviso

Jake conectó el extremo de su trenza a uno de los filamentos del árbol.

- Si Grace está contigo, consulta sus recuerdos – prosiguió –. Observa el mundo del que venimos. Allí no queda verde. Lo han destruido todo. Y aquí van a hacer lo mismo

Neytiri observó a Jake. Se acercó lentamente a él. Ben también estaba escuchando, pero él prefería seguir escondido entre unas rocas

- Vendrá más gente del cielo – siguió Jake –. Como una lluvia sin final. A no ser que lo evitemos.

Jake miró hacia arriba

- Me elegiste por algo. Estoy decidido a luchar. Sabes que lo haré. Pero necesito un poco de ayuda.

Neytiri se acercó más a él. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jake

- Nuestrrra grrran Madre jamás toma partido, Jake. Ella solo protege el equilibrio de la vida

Jake se levantó, mirándola. Después echó una fugaz mirada al Árbol antes de volver a mirar a Neytiri

- Tenía que intentarlo – dijo

Mientras, Ben seguía en su escondrijo

- No es de caballeros espiar en una conversación – dijo una voz

Ben se sobresaltó. Entonces vio con sorpresa como Paradox había aparecido ante él

- ¡Profesor Paradox! – dijo, observando que ahora su altura superaba a la del profesor – ¿Qué hace aquí?

- He venido a advertirte de algo – dijo –. Se avecina una gran batalla, en la que tú también tomarás parte. Pero no será una batalla tan sencilla. Habrá algo que perderás

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ben – ¿qué voy a perder?

- Eso depende de ti – dijo Paradox –. Una lucha se librará en tu interior. Y será entonces cuando deberás decidir qué perderás. En cualquier caso, una decisión equivocada podría llevarte a perderlo todo

Acto seguido, desapareció

Ben se quedó perplejo. Paradox nunca hablaba claro, pero aquellas palabras... ¿Qué podía perder?

**Después de tanto tiempo, ya está acabado. Siento el retraso, pero estaba ocupado con otros fics. Ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo, me dedicaré a terminar este. Se va acercando el final del mismo. La emoción está a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**Y hay que seguir con la "checklist" para saber quien es el villano misterioso. Eliminamos a otros dos de ellos. Quedan fuera Espectral y Zombozo. Ya solo quedan estos: **

**Vilgax**

**Doctor Ánimo**

**Rey Eterno**

**Estrella Negra**

**Vulkanus**

**Albedo**

**Y por supuesto, mi agradecimiento a darkromdemon y a majishan por sus reviews. Ya falta poco. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


End file.
